The First Slytherin
by Sorah
Summary: E que grande ironia, pensava Harry e Ginny, ter Albus Severus crescido com os olhos que Harry herdara de sua mãe. Que grande ironia que os olhos amendoados e verdes de Lily Evans Potter estavam agora unidos ao nome "Severus".
1. O Livro sem capa

**Nunca postei fics de HP aqui, então pra que eu não faça esforço inútil, só posto novo cap se tiver reviews, que é pra evitar a fadiga : )**

**Afinal, postar pra ninguém também não adianta xD**

**Cap 1 – O livro sem capa**

O quão especial era o jovem Albus Severus Potter? A começar pelo nome. Três nomes. Três dos mais importantes nomes de bruxos em suas épocas de ouro. Os que mais fizeram diferença na grande guerra. Mas é claro que, com onze anos, o jovem jamais poderia imaginar o quão importante eram aqueles que lhe emprestaram seus nomes. Podia a penas ouvir as histórias incríveis que seus pais constavam, e ansiar por tanto tempo em ir para Hogwarts e viver suas próprias aventuras.

Porém Albus não era como Harry.

Não estava sozinho em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Começa, nesse ponto, a grande diferença entre ele e seu pai. Também não crescera sem contatos com o mundo bruxo. Estava completamente acostumado a ver a mãe enfeitiçar a louça para que se lavasse sozinha. Jamais se espantaria com uma casa bruxa como Harry fez ao visitar A Toca pela primeira vez, vinte e cinco anos antes. E sabia realizar pequenos feitiços antes de ir pra escola. Não acidentalmente ou por raiva, como seu pai.

E que grande ironia, pensava Harry e Ginny, ter Albus Severus crescido com os olhos que Harry herdara de sua mãe. Que grande ironia que os olhos amendoados e verdes de Lily Evans Potter estavam agora unidos ao nome "Severus".

Albus era uma criança curiosa e tímida. Tinha talento para feitiços, dizia Hermione ao visita-los. E não seria encrenqueiro como o irmão, dizia Harry.

"Ele é tão parecido com o pai."

E não havia mais ninguém pra dizer que seus olhos eram como os da mãe, porque os olhos agora eram de Harry. Então Albus, na aparência, era tal qual o pai.

E, pode-se dizer, era também o mais interessado nos três dos quais herdou o nome. Como histórias de dormir, não ouvia as então transformadas trouxas dos Irmãos Grinn (conhecidamente bruxos). Ouvia, repetidas vezes, como Dumbledore lutou bravamente contra Voldemort dentro do Ministério, como ele mesmo, Harry, derrotou duas vezes, o maior bruxo das trevas que este planeta já vira. E, com especial atenção, ouvia sobre a lealdade incontestável de Severus Snape. Este último, por acaso, lhe trazia maior encanto, já que era alguém cheio de mistérios. Harry preferiu omitir o sentimento do professor quanto à sua mãe, deixando vários pedaços da história sem ser ditos. E muitas outras coisas sobre Snape, Harry simplesmente não sabia. E certamente não contaria sobre o bullying que seu pai cometia contra o mestre.

Albus Severus então, cresceu bastante interessado na vida de Snape.

Sua admiração e atração por alguém que havia se redimido e dado a vida por uma causa era tamanha que fez o jovem se tornar extremamente curioso quanto a aquilo que Snape dominava tão bem: Defesa contra as artes das trevas e Poções.

E Albus simplesmente não via problemas em ler os livros mais complicados, ou tentar, secretamente, realizar alguns feitiços. Certa vez, James, seu irmão, o vira praticando algum feitiço do qual sequer se lembrava mais aos onze anos. Estava num livro antiquíssimo, que pegara numa livraria no Beco Diagonal, no primeiro ano de James na escola. O livro não tinha título ou capa alguma, e datava da Idade Média. Desde então, James dizia que o irmão tinha "vocação pras coisas ruins", o que não era verdade.

E Albus surpreenderia até os pais ao retrucar que não havia magia ruim. Os bruxos é que fazem mau uso dela.

Mas Albus não acreditou nisso por muito tempo, uma vez que o irmão foi capaz de zombar dele o suficiente pra que sentisse vergonha dessas práticas, e elas foram abolidas de sua mente.

E elas eram, naquele dia, o motivo de sua tão grande preocupação em ir pra Sonserina. Também não ajudava o fato de seu irmão tê-lo incomodado sobre o assunto em todo o caminho até ali.

O pai fora da Grifinória. O irmão. Todos os primos e parentes com quem convivia tanto. Os avós. Provavelmente os pais dos avós, e os pais desses, e muito mais. E se fosse pra Sonserina por um livro sem capa?

"...então, a Sonserina ganharia um excelente aluno, não? Não importa para nós, Al. Mas se importa para você, será capaz de escolher entre Grifinória ou Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor considerará sua escolha."

Despedidas suficientes depois, os irmãos entraram no Expresso Hogwarts ao lado dos primos. James, como esperado, não sentou-se junto de Al. Tinha seus próprios amigos e não seria envergonhado pela presença do irmão que ainda nem sabia se ia mesmo pra Grifinória. Teddy estava com ele e sua namorada, ainda um pouco bravos por terem sido interrompidos no beijo.

Então, sentados no vagão estavam Rose e Albus somente.

Um pouco depois, porém, um garoto louro, de queixo pontudo e expressão de nojo parou em frente a porta do vagão. Pediu para entrar.

É importante ressaltar que dentre todos os nomes que Albus ouvira seu pai mencionar, dentre todos os heróis, nenhum nome era "Malfoy". E, especialmente, Scorpio não ouviu uma única palavra de seu pai do herói Harry Potter. Tudo que sabia sobre a guerra vinha de conhecimentos gerais, coisas que todos mencionavam. Já tinha relacionado a idade do pai aos tempos de guerra, e até sabia que o tal "Eleito" tinha estudado em Hogwarts no mesmo período que Draco, mas nunca perguntou nada. E os amigos que devia ter, não existiam, porque todos os sonserinos amigos de Draco daquela época, que podiam ter tido filhos que conheceriam o dele, estavam ou mortos, ou presos em Azkaban. Simples assim.

- Você é Scorpio Malfoy. – disse Rose Weasley. – Meu pai falou de você.

Ainda sem a resposta sobre poder entrar ou não, o garoto ficou aturdido na entrada, sem entender como podia o pai da garota ruiva conhece-lo.

- Então eu posso entrar?

- Ele me disse pra bater em você.

Tanto Albus quando Scorpio assustaram-se, tendo o garoto loiro expressado uma leve sensação de medo, cujos traços Harry reconheceria como o de Draco quando Hermione lhe deu um soco no nariz.

- Apenas pensei que estando só dois aqui eu poderia me juntar.

- Você pode. – disse Albus, ignorando o olhar acusatório de Rose. – Sem problemas.

O garoto loiro sentou-se ao lado de Albus, tentando não provocar Rose. A menina lhe dava calafrios, percebeu. Cabelos vermelhos, sabia, era característica dos Weasley. Seu pai havia comentado sobre eles uma vez ou duas. Mas não tinha opinião formada sobre o assunto.

- Então… qual o nome de vocês?

- Rose. – respondeu a menina. – Rose Weasley.

- Albus Severus. – disse o garoto, apertando a mão de Scorpio. – Potter. – completou.

- Potter? Então você é o filho _dele_?

O menino se remexeu na poltrona e pensou em todas as histórias fantásticas que ouvira do pai. Sabia que seria famoso, afinal era isso que mais inflava o ego de seu irmão. "Trás sorte com as garotas" ele dizia. Mas Al sempre teve receio gigantesco de ser chamado de "o filho do eleito" ou qualquer outro nome que lhe tirasse completamente a personalidade.

- Sou filho de Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley, sim. – respondeu.

- Não ouvi muito de você de meu pai. – admitiu o menino – Mas claro que conheço Harry Potter.

- Que bom. – disse Albus, amargamente.

- E quanto aos outros nomes também. Eles também estão na história. Severus Snape e Albus Dumbledore, estou errado?

Al fez que sim, timidamente.

Ele era só uma criança e tinha nos ombros o nome de gigantes.

- Snape é meu ídolo. – Scorpio encheu a boca pra falar. – Seria uma honra ter o nome dele.

- É uma honra. – admitiu Albus. – Ele mais que os demais, acho.

- Mais que Dumbledore? – espantou-se Rose – Al, você nunca disse uma coisa dessas!

O garoto a encarou, com medo. Era a primeira vez que anunciava admirar o sonserino que inspirou seu nome, e sob sua cabeça recaiu o medo de ir parar na Sonserina.

"Sonserina não, Sonserina não!"

- E por que não? Dizem que ele foi o único capaz de enganar Voldemort. – disse Scorpio, empolgado.

As crianças jamais poderiam imaginar o medo que dizer aquele nome causava há vinte anos. Hoje, todos o diziam sem receio, de boca cheia, proclamando sua morte.

- Ele foi um comensal da morte uma vez. – retrucou Rose, irritada. – Além do quê, você só gosta dele por saber que foi Sonserino, e que este é seu destino afinal.

- Quando ouvi falar de Snape nem sabia sobre as casas de Hogwarts, ok? – rebateu Scorpio. – Eu apenas admiro um homem que foi capaz de fazer tudo que Snape fez. Foi amigo do meu pai, sabiam? Minha avó diz que o sAlbusu da morte algumas vezes.

Narcisa Malfoy havia enchido os ouvidos de Scorpio a respeito de Severus Snape, uma vez que este fora responsável por salvar Draco repetidas vezes.

- Dumbledore foi um homem muito melhor que Snape. – disse Rose – Se não fosse por ele…

- Por ele? – interrompeu Scorpio, e Albus começou a sentir que aquilo ia virar briga – Dumbledore usou Snape o tempo todo!

Essa última frase causou certo impacto em Al, mas o garoto achou melhor não interferir e piorar a situação.

- Usou? Então ele usou Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks, meus pais, meus tios e toda a minha família, já que Snape, tal como eles, simplesmente lutaram e confiaram em Dumbledore.

Era uma família de heróis, inegavelmente. E isso esmagava Al.

- Nenhum deles foi um agente duplo, nenhum deles se arriscou como Snape!

- Sua família tentou matar meu pai e meu tio Harry incontáveis vezes! – acusou Rose – Uma família que apenas se orgulha de seu sangue puro nojento!

- Parem! – gritou Albus, e sua voz chegou até três vagões a frente – Calem a boca vocês! Estão brigando pelos credos de nossos pais. Estão discutindo heróis que já morreram. Nós não somos a geração dO Eleito. Nós não somos eles. O que eles viveram foi ótimo, salvaram todo o mundo bruxo, Snape foi um grande homem, Dumbledore também, mas nem eu nem vocês os conheceram, e não é por heróis mortos que vamos brigar!

Os dois se calaram. Afundaram a cabeça no banco, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar, aparentemente envergonhados.

- Não somos nossos pais. – disse Al. – E se vocês estão felizes em viver na sombra deles, eu não estou.

Após alguns minutos de silencio, Scorpio se remexeu, e deu a entender que queria dizer algo, torcendo a boca, sem coragem. Só depois fechar os punhos algumas vezes é que confessou:

- Não quero viver na sombra do meu pai. E… - ele olhou para Rose – não vejo problema em não ter sangue puro.

- Sério? – espantou-se Rose – Seu pai não te fez lavagem cerebral?

- Rose! – brigou Albus – Hey, não vamos nos basear em nossos pais, ok? Por que não simplesmente nos conhecemos direito, para sermos nós mesmos e não a imagem de heróis antigos?

- Ele é sonserino, Al! – protestou Rose – Não é se basear no pai!

- É o primeiro ano dele tal qual o nosso, Ro. Não sabemos se ele é sonserino. Nem sabemos se somos da Grifinória.

- Pessoalmente, - disse Scorpio – gostaria muito de ir pra Sonserina.

- Viu? – apontou Rose – Ele _quer._

- E qual o problema em ser sonserino? – Al estava impressionado consigo mesmo a essa altura. – Snape era sonserino. E ele era o homem mais corajoso que meu pai já conheceu.

Rose cruzou os braços.

- Quer ser sonserino?

- Não! – bradou o menino.

- Hey. – Scorpio tocou-o no braço. – Você é meio confuso, cara.

- Não há problema em ser sonserino, mas eu não quero ser.

- Por que?

- Porque… Todo bruxo ruim veio da Sonserina.

- Agora está falando sério. – alegrou-se Rose.

- Snape? – lembrou Scorpio.

- Ele já foi um comensal da morte. – disse Rose.

Albus estava se sentindo completamente tonto com tanta coisa. Quis saber como era ter certeza de suas opiniões, mas não tinha. Tinha medo, e apenas medo. De qualquer coisa. Nem sabia do quê. E sentia que a discussão ia recomeçar a qualquer momento. E dessa vez, ele estava no meio dela.

- Quero ser da Grifinória porque acho que combina mais comigo. – ele disse. – E porque toda minha família foi de lá, então é meio que tradição, assim como é tradição pros Malfoy ser Sonserino. Não há problema algum. – e se lembrou das palavras do pai – Realmente, não importa.

- Acredito que todos os bruxos maus que foram da Sonserina já eram maus antes de irem pra lá. – disse Scorpio – A casa pra onde é selecionado não te torna mau.

- Você seria um ótimo Grifinório, Scorpio. – disse Albus.

- E você daria um ótimo Sonserino.

A frase fez sua espinha gelar com a possibilidade. Mas soube esconder.

Após algum tempo, o trem parou em Hogwarts, e os estudantes esvaziaram os vagões. Estava escuro, e o guarda-caça Hagrid apareceu chamando os primeiranistas. James, a propósito, passou batendo o ombro em Al, dizendo que o pai não ficaria feliz se soubesse da amizade com Scorpio. Riu e terminou por provocar mais. "Está destinado a Sonserina mesmo! A ovelha negra!".

Albus sinceramente lamentou que o próprio irmão não tivesse ido pra Sonserina.

Correram para alcançar o resto do grupo e embarcar no barco que os levaria até o castelo.

E nem em seus mais incríveis sonhos, Albus podia imaginar um castelo mais atordoantemente enorme.

E o interior não deixou por menos. Acompanhado de Scorpio e Rose, o garoto caminhou pelos corredores no meio do enorme grupo, seguindo um homem de meia idade. Em determinado momento, ele os parou antes uma grande porta. Então fez alguns esclarecimentos sobre a seleção para as casas e abriu a porta. O queixo de Albus caiu. Sentiu sua alma amornar. Aquilo era incrível. O grande salão se estendia gigantesco, com quatro enormes mesas a percorrer a maior parte de sua extensão. Velas estavam suspensas sobre suas cabeças, executando um lento e brando bailar. As luzes das velas e das chamas davam ao lugar uma cor dourada, e ressaltava o ouro dos castiçais. Tudo muito mais bonito do que imaginava.

- Não é real, o teto. – disse Rose, apontando o céu estrelado e escuro, como se estivessem a céu aberto – É enfeitiçado pra parecer com o exterior. Minha mãe me disse.

Harry riria se estivesse ali.

- Fiquem por aqui. – ordenou o homem que os guiou. – Quando eu chamar seus nomes, venham e sentem-se para que o Chapéu Seletor indique suas casas. – ele abriu um papel – Luke Gildmore.

Um garoto de cabelos muito pretos se aproximou com cautela e sentou-se no banquinho. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos quando o professor Felix lhe colocou o chapéu velho na cabeça.

- Corvinal! - bradou o chapéu de forma que o salão todo ecoou e foi respondido com uma salva de palmas da mesa da respectiva casa.

- William Murray. – chamou o professor.

William era alto demais para a idade, e claramente chamou atenção das garotas. Deu um sorriso amistoso para a mesa da Lufa-lufa quando esta casa foi anunciada pelo chapéu.

- Scorpio Hyperion Malfoy.

Albus sorriu quando o amigo avançou até o banco e sentou-se. Felix colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça e o cabelo despenteou levemente.

- Hmm... – murmurou o chapéu. – Um Malfoy sempre foi fácil de selecionar. – da última vez não foi preciso sequer tocar a cabeça de Draco pra indica-lo à Sonserina – Mas este parece difícil.

Se Albus conhecesse Minerva MacGonagall, teria olhado para ela e a visto franzir o cenho com aquela afirmação. A professora era agora diretora.

- Sonserina! – disse o chapéu, por fim.

Albus se perguntou se o chapéu tinha, na verdade, levado em consideração o desejo de Scorpio, tal qual seu pai disse.

- Rose Weasley! – chamou Felix.

Minerva se inquietou. Deu uma longa olhada na garota de cabelos ruivos, que tanto parecia com a mãe. Sorriu, alegremente.

- Grifinória! – chapéu não pensou duas vezes, aparentemente.

A menina sorriu e recebeu os aplausos. Então foi se sentar perto de seus primos James e Teddy.

Após outros cinco, Albus sentiu sua espinha congelar.

- Albus Severus Potter. – disse Felix.

Minerva quase se levantou. Neville certamente o fez.

Albus se sentou na cadeira e recebeu o chapéu. Tremeu.

"Sonserina não, Sonserina não…" repetiu mentalmente.

- Um Potter! Mas vejam só! Sonserina não, heim? Mas isso é muito peculiar, garoto. Você certamente se daria bem.

"Sonserina não!" pensava.

- Seu pai repetiu essas mesmas palavras, garoto, e eu o indiquei à Grifinória. Mas você não é seu pai e os tempos são outros. Honre seu nome e vá à Sonserina! – o chapéu gritou o nome da casa.

O salão não aplaudiu. Todos estavam, assim como Albus, aturdidos, imóveis e chocados.


	2. Remember who you are

**Ok, coincidência ou não, nesse capítulo já temos uma primeira reação do quadro do Snape ao Albus, porém ainda é singela. Mais pra frente, livre do olhar da dona da sala, haverá uma conversa mais digna.**

**E, de qualquer forma, não é só com o quadro do Snape que Albus terá contato (não, isso não vai virar slash, é bom deixar claro), mas isso é mais pra frente. E sim, Snape tá morto, não vou inventar desculpas pra ele ter sobrevivido.**

**Cap. 2 – Remember who you are**

Ouviram-se murmúrios. Albus olhou para o irmão, sentado à mesa da Grifinória. Felix tentou fazer com que nada de relevante estivesse acontecendo e tirou o chapéu da cabeça do garoto. Mas Albus não se moveu. Suas unhas cravaram no banco e ele baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Nesse momento, ele assustou-se ao ouvir um bater de palmas solitário.

Levantou a cabeça para olhar ao redor. Era Scorpio, que, de pé, batia palmas sozinho. Minerva, ainda em choque, piscou e então começou a bater palmas também. Em seguida Neville, Rose, Hagrid. E a reação em cadeia terminou com o salão todo, como de costume, aplaudindo-o.

Menos James. James não moveu um músculo.

Ainda abatido, Albus levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até a mesa da Sonserina. De lá, ficou parado olhando para a prima Rose. Ela deu de ombros quando ele murmurou 'por que?'.

Scorpio moveu-se de seu lugar até Albus e sentou-se ao seu lado. Muitos outros alunos estavam sendo indicados à suas casas enquanto isso.

- Está errado. – disse Albus, com os olhos úmidos – Ele errou.

- Está querendo dizer que o Chapéu Seletor errou sua casa? – desdenhou Scorpio – Al, o chapéu não erra.

- Errou desta vez.

- Por que? Não acha que a Sonserina é boa o suficiente pro filho dO Eleito?

- Como acha que seu pai reagiria se tivesse ido pra Grifinória, Malfoy? Tendo gerações e gerações da sua família sido sempre honradas em ir pra Sonserina.

O garoto loiro virou a cabeça, olhou para cima, pensando, inocentemente. Então deu de ombros.

- Pior que o seu, suponho.

- Ele disse que não faria diferença. Mas é porque achava que eu ia pra Grifinória. Ninguém nunca teve dúvida. Ninguém. Ninguém a não ser…

- Você. – completou Scorpio. - Talvez seja por isso. Pensa bem.

- Eu estava com medo. É diferente de achar que vou pra Sonserina.

- Estava com medo porque sabia que merecia ir pra lá. Reza a lenda que seu pai também. – lembrou o Malfoy.

- Eu sei o que dizem, Scorpio. Dizem que se meu pai tivesse ido pra Sonserina, o lorde das trevas o teria transformado num comensal.

- O que eu acho uma enorme besteira, se quer saber. A casa não muda quem você é.

- Não há…

- Um bruxo mau que não tenha vindo da Sonserina. – completou Scorpio, como se aquilo fosse um mantra – E daí? Você é mau?

- Não! – Albus percebeu que tinha dito aquilo alto demais e então encolheu os ombros.

- Então qual o maldito problema? Você não é seu pai, não foi isso que disse?

Albus fez que sim com a cabeça, timidamente. Então desviou os olhos, cansado da discussão, e voltou a observar as crianças sendo designadas para suas casas. Não lhe interessava muito, na verdade, uma vez que seu destino já estava traçado. Não iam lhe dar uma segunda chance de convencer o chapéu. Na carta que chegaria amanhã, o pai perguntaria para qual casa fora designado. Ou pior. Seria direto ao ponto, perguntando se conseguiu escolher a mesma cama que ele em sua época, na sala comunal da Grifinória.

Passou os olhos pelos professores, tentando analisa-los. Encontrou um homem alto, de cabelos pretos, dentes levemente maiores que o normal. Percebeu que, até aquele momento, ele o encarava.

- Quem é aquele? – perguntou Albus.

Scorpio deu de ombros. Também não conhecia os professores.

- É Neville Longbotton. – respondeu um aluno mais velho. – Professor de Herbologia. Amigo do seu pai, se quer saber.

- Outro herói de guerra. – murmurou Albus.

- Ex-aluno da Grifinória. – disse o veterano, com desdém.

Sentiu-se constrangido com aquele olhar. Sabia que era de decepção, ou pelo menos imaginava.

O segundo professor era forte, mais alto que Longbotton, e o rosto se fechava numa carranca constante. Permanecia olhando pra frente.

- Senhor Aldus Oligarg, professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ex-Auror, sonserino. Um bom homem. – disse o mesmo aluno mais velho ao perceber o olhar de Albus. E Trelawney, Adivinhação. Doida varrida. – apontou uma senhora com cabelos muito desgrenhados e óculos tão grossos que seus olhos pareciam ter o dobro do tamanho por trás deles. – Hagrid, trato das criaturas mágicas. Um completo babaca, mas o pessoal respeita. – Então apontou para um senhor de idade mais avançada no fim da mesa – E aquele fóssil vivo é o Senhor Slughorn, de poções. Ah, como esse colégio sente a falta de Snape.

Quando seus olhos atravessaram a sala para olhar o professor de poções, percebeu que a diretora também o encarava. Mas diferente de Nevill, não desviou o olhar. Constrangido, foi Albus quem se limitou a olhar pra frente. Apenas para perceber que a mesa toda o encarava como se fosse algum tipo de aberração.

- Então o filho do Potter veio parar na Sonserina. – disse um garoto, provavelmente do quinto ou sexto ano. – Mas que ironia.

- O primeiro Sonserino da família. Deviam fazer uma festa. – riu o outro.

- Que o menino mereceu vir pra Sonserina, isso não resta dúvidas. Afinal, todos ouvimos que ele até pediu pra ir pra Grifinória. – disse o primeiro, encarando-o com seus cabelos loiros caindo pela face, desgrenhados. Ele se apoiava na mesa, inclinando-se na direção de Albus de um jeito que o incomodava profundamente. – A dúvida agora é… você será como seu pai, ou como um de nós?

- Meu pai foi um herói. – Albus se limitou a dizer.

- Sabe quantos de nós tem o pai na cadeia graças ao seu, Potter? – acusou um outro, gorducho.

- Meu pai foi um herói. – ele repetiu. – E se seu pai está na cadeia, ele mereceu.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – o menino dos cabelos desgrenhados levantou-se subitamente e segurou a gola da camisa de Albus – Que se você fosse assim tão valente quanto quer parecer, teria ido pra Grifinória.

- Solta ele, Thomas. – mandou Scorpio – Ele não é como o pai.

- Meu pai é um herói. – repetiu uma terceira vez, olhando diretamente nos olhos claros do Sonserino - _Eu não sou_. Mas ele me ensinou como cuidar de gente como _você_. – disse Albus, com seus olhos em chamas, e um desprezo na voz que a mesa toda reconheceu. Era o desprezo de um típico sonserino.

Thomas o largou. O nariz torcido num misto de medo e desdém. Então ouviu-se McGonagall chamar a atenção de todos.

- Que comece o banquete.

E assim a atenção de todos foi desviada para a mesa farta que surgiu à frente. Mas Albus ainda estava nervoso. Seu sangue parecia não circular. E o pensamento de enviar uma carta dizendo que tinha ido parar na Sonserina fazia sua espinha congelar. O fato de seu irmão não ter olhado pra ele até então não ajudava muito as coisas.

Tão logo o jantar acabou, os estudantes foram guiados por seus monitores até as salas comunais. No entanto, Rowenna Galeenum, a bonita monitora da Sonserina, aproximou-se de Albus para lhe dizer, com nojo na voz, que a professora McGonagall esperava-o em sua sala.

- Eu nem pisei no quarto ainda – disse Albus – e já estou indo pra diretoria.

- Como um bom Sonserino. – riu Scorpio.

A diretoria ainda era, por acaso, no mesmo lugar que era na época de Harry. A fênix que girava dando lugar a uma escada quando dita a senha correta ainda era o esquema para ir até lá. E, pode-se dizer que a sala não mudara muito. Exceto por um quadro de Severus Snape pregado na parede.

Albus atravessou a sala, receoso, e quando percebeu a pintura do homem que inspirou seu nome, ficou olhando demoradamente. Seus punhos se fechando em nervosismo, e os olhos profundamente negros do ex-diretor finalmente encontraram os seus.

A pintura forçou os olhos e pareceu surpresa com Albus. Por um momento achou tê-la visto abrir a boca, estupefato, mas então retomou sua postura de desprezo.

- Mais um Potter. – disse o Snape da pintura. – Eu reconheceria esse olhar a quilômetros.

E com isso, Albus simplesmente jogou pela janela toda a imagem de um homem heroico e bondoso que tinha de Snape. Mas não estava decepcionado. Muito longe disso. Gostava de pensar além das aparências. Afinal, quem diria que aquele homem de nariz curvo, cabelos oleosos e negros, e roupas pretas como um morcego, seria um herói como ele fora?

A pintura ao lado tinha um velho com óculos meia-lua e um sorriso bondoso. Nada disse a Albus. Mas ele sabia que era outro que lhe inspirou o nome. E o Dumbledore na parede, num sorriso sábio, olhou para o quadro ao lado, de Snape, como que observando sua reação ao garoto. Albus desistiu de entender.

Olhou ao redor, procurando pela diretora, sem sucesso. Então parou para acarinhar um gato que estava sob a mesa. Porém sua mão parou a alguns centímetros, já que a criatura se transformou na diretora, fazendo-o dar dois passos pra trás.

- Senhor Albus Severus Potter. – disse a diretora, num sorriso. – É um prazer recebe-lo na escola.

- Não acredito que chame todos os alunos, um por um, apenas para felicita-los por entrar em Hogwarts. – ele disse, após passado o susto - Por que estou aqui? É porque fui pra Sonserina, não é?

- Um Potter Sonserino. – disse o quadro de Snape, parecendo ignorar que o menino tinha seu nome.

- É exatamente por isso. – respondeu McGonagall. – Não pude deixar de notar sua inquietação ao ser selecionado.

- Eu acho que o chapéu errou, professora. Não tem como eu ir pra Sonserina.

- Não tem? – ela sorriu, mais velha do que nunca, porém acalentadora, como uma avó deve ser – Ora, senhor Potter, e o que o faz pensar que o chapéu está errado?

- Eu não sou mau. – indignou-se o menino.

- Nós não selecionamos as pessoas entre boas e más. Caso contrário, só teríamos duas casas, senhor Potter.

- Todos os bruxos maus vieram da Sonserina. – ele lembrou.

- Ah, não, todos não. Veja o caso de Pedro Pettigrew.

- Quem?

Minerva sorriu mais uma vez da inocência do menino de onze anos. Via tanto de Harry nele que chegava a ser nostálgico.

- Seu pai provavelmente não lhe contou sobre Pedro. Eram em quatro, sabe? Ainda me lembro bem de ver os quatro correndo por aí. James Potter, Sirius Black, Lupin e Pedro. Davam trabalho. Todos eles da Grifinória. Grandes amigos até que Pedro denunciou os seus avós ao Lorde das Trevas, e ele os matou. Ele traiu os amigos. Tornou-se um servo de Voldemort e esteve diretamente relacionado ao seu retorno. Escondeu-se como um rato, literalmente, durante doze anos, enquanto Sirius pagava por seu crime em Azkaban.

- Por que… - perguntou o menino, chocado com a história – por que Pedro não era da Sonserina?

Minerva tocou seu ombro.

- Porque Pedro não era nem de longe esperto. Foi estúpido de confiar no Lorde das Trevas cegamente. Não tinha o menor orgulho próprio, como é típico dos Sonserinos. Admirava a coragem e o poder que seus amigos exerciam, então ficava atrás deles. Os valores que ele idolatrava o colocaram na Grifinória. Enquanto isso, Severus Snape… bem, você deve conhecer a história dele melhor que ninguém.

- E ele? Por que não foi pra Grifinória?

Albus percebeu que a pintura havia soltado um suspiro de desdém daquelas palavras.

- Severus não teve o mesmo tipo de bravura que o seu pai ou os demais que lutaram anos atrás. Sua bravura não foi bater no peito e sair correndo soltando Expeliarmus por aí. Sua bravura veio em enganar tão sabiamente o lorde das Trevas e fornecer informações de vital importância para a derrota de Voldemort. Em arriscar a própria vida e aprender a ser o melhor dos oclumentes que esse mundo já viu, em nome de Dumbledore. Essa esperteza é digna de um Sonserino. Ir pra morte certa sem receio é coisa de Grifinórios. E devo dizer que de nada teria valido essa bravura cega da Grifinória sem a esperteza da Sonserina.

- Eu pedi pra ir pra Grifinória. – murmurou o rapaz.

- O chapéu Seletor é um artefato mágico muito especial, senhor Potter. Há os que acreditem que é o único objeto capaz de tomar decisões a partir de fatos que ainda não ocorreram. Portanto, se ele quis coloca-lo na Sonserina mesmo tendo pedido para pertencer à Grifinória, podemos esperar grandes coisas da sua parte nessa casa. – e lhe deu um sorriso que lhe acalmou a alma.

Grandes coisas?

Albus não acreditava que ainda havia grandes coisas por acontecer. Seu pai já tinha feito tudo de bom que um bruxo podia fazer.

Mas se o chapéu sabia o futuro, esperava simplesmente que ter ido para a Sonserina não significasse que, no fundo, aquele livro sem capa o atraía pelos mistérios e pela arte das trevas, e não pelo mero conhecimento sem preconceitos, que Albus tanto se orgulhava de ter.

Albus não podia imaginar o que estava por vir, nem em seus maiores sonhos. Mas podia dizer agora que estava orgulhoso em ir para a Sonserina. E que se exploda James.

Na sala comunal da Sonserina não era apenas Scorpio que o esperava, curioso em saber o que McGonagall queria. Outros sete primeiranistas também aguardavam, uns sentados no sofá, outros no encosto do mesmo. Mas Albus, antes de qualquer coisa, olhou ao seu redor, pasmo com a sala comunal onde se encontrava.

Era inteiro de pedra rústica. Um salão cumprido com lâmpadas verdes pendendo do teto. Um lugar extremamente luxuoso, sendo que os sofás onde os companheiros de casa o aguardavam era de couro. Muito diferente do que lhe fora dito sobre a Grifinória, onde havia apenas sofás simples e mesas de estudo.

- Isso está muito além do que eu imaginava. – admitiu.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou um dos meninos.

- Essa sala. – respondeu Albus.

- Ah. Salazar Slytherin foi o bruxo mais rico de sua época. Isso explica porque temos coisas melhores que os outros. – disse Daniella Filickus, uma menina de cabelos tão pretos que chagavam a ser azulados. – Sabia que estamos debaixo do lago?

- Debaixo do lago? – espantou-se Albus – Sério mesmo?

Os sonserinos fizeram que sim, todos juntos. Aparentemente, ele era o único ali que viera de uma família de Grifinórios, e que não sabia nada sobre aquela casa.

- Mas então. – disse Scorpio – O que a McGonagall queria?

- Apenas me lembrar quem foi o homem que inspirou meu nome. – disse Albus, com orgulho. – O sonserino.

- E então…?

- Como diria o chapéu seletor… _"Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa, e ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos"_. – citou o menino, e sorriu ao ver a aprovação dos companheiros.

**Prévia do próximo cap.:**

**- Dizem que começa cedo. A sementinha do mal. – debochou o irmão. – Devia ter vergonha, sabia? Nem sei como consegue me encarar. Você não puxou o papai mesmo. Não sei a quem puxou.**

**- Eu não sou Harry Potter! – bradou o garoto, e o salão todo pode ouvi-lo – Eu sou Albus Severus, e não vou me esconder atrás da sombra de meu pai! – Com os dentes a mostra, ele tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o irmão.**


	3. A sementinha do mal

**Obrigada pelos reviews, pessoas. Eu pretendia postar só um capítulo por semana, dependendo dos comentários, então esse está antecipado.**

**Capítulo 3 – A sementinha do mal**

Na sala comunal da Sonserina não era apenas Scorpio que o esperava, curioso em saber o que McGonagall queria. Outros sete primeiranistas também aguardavam, uns sentados no sofá, outros no encosto do mesmo. Mas Albus, antes de qualquer coisa, olhou ao seu redor, pasmo com a sala comunal onde se encontrava.

Era inteiro de pedra rústica. Um salão cumprido com lâmpadas verdes pendendo do teto. Um lugar extremamente luxuoso, sendo que os sofás onde os companheiros de casa o aguardavam era de couro. Muito diferente do que lhe fora dito sobre a Grifinória, onde havia apenas sofás simples e mesas de estudo.

- Isso está muito além do que eu imaginava. – admitiu.

- Isso o quê? – perguntou um dos meninos.

- Essa sala. – respondeu Albus.

- Ah. Salazar Slytherin foi o bruxo mais rico de sua época. Isso explica porque temos coisas melhores que os outros. – disse Daniella Filickus, uma menina de cabelos tão pretos que chagavam a ser azulados. – Sabia que estamos debaixo do lago?

- Debaixo do lago? – espantou-se Albus – Sério mesmo?

Os sonserinos fizeram que sim, todos juntos. Aparentemente, ele era o único ali que viera de uma família de Grifinórios, e que não sabia nada sobre aquela casa.

- Mas então. – disse Scorpio – O que a McGonagall queria?

- Apenas me lembrar quem foi o homem que inspirou meu nome. – disse Albus, com orgulho. – O sonserino.

- E então…?

- Como diria o chapéu seletor… "Ou quem sabe a Sonserina será a sua casa, e ali estejam seus verdadeiros amigos". – citou o menino, e sorriu ao ver a aprovação dos companheiros.

No dia seguinte Albus só viria a cruzar com seu irmão na hora do almoço. E não ficou surpreso quando este o ignorou. Precisou correr até ele, e, insistentemente, cutucar seu ombro. Os demais da mesa o olhavam sem entender por que James o ignorava, até que uma das meninas por perto chamou sua atenção.

- James, é seu irmão! – lembrou ela.

Vencido, o garoto olhou para o mais novo, sem a menor intenção de ser gentil.

- O que foi, Sonserino?

- E não foi você quem passou um ano dizendo que eu iria pra Sonserina? - acusou Albus.

- Eu estava brincando. Só te enchendo. Não acreditava que ia mesmo se misturar com traidores e covardes. Você nem é puro-sangue. Deve ser mesmo uma cobrazinha pra ter ido pra Sonserina mesmo sendo mestiço.

- Eu sou seu irmão! Você me conhece! – protestou Albus, inconformado demais para raciocinar. – Não sou um estranho, nem um aluno qualquer que você pode acusar!

- Será que eu te conheço mesmo? – questionou o irmão – Será? E aquele livro que você estava lendo? Será que…

- Está falando até hoje de um livro que eu _comecei _a ler aos nove anos, James? Sério mesmo?

- Dizem que começa cedo. A sementinha do mal. – debochou o irmão. – Devia ter vergonha, sabia? Nem sei como consegue me encarar. Você não puxou o papai mesmo. Não sei a quem puxou.

- Eu não sou Harry Potter! – bradou o garoto, e o salão todo pode ouvi-lo – Eu sou Albus Severus, e não vou me esconder atrás da sombra de meu pai! – Com os dentes a mostra, ele tirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para o irmão – Se quer viver na sombra de nosso pai, boa sorte, James. Boa sorte tentando se igualar ao menino que sobreviveu. Boa sorte tentando seguir os caminhos dele.

James se levantou, ressaltando que era pelo menos uma cabeça e meia mais alto que o irmão mais novo. Ignorando a varinha que encostava em seu peito, ele empurrou o irmão, que se estatelou no chão.

James e Albus brigavam o tempo todo, por absolutamente qualquer motivo possível. Mas nunca tinham brigado _daquele_ jeito.

Lentamente, o irmão deu a volta no garoto caído e se curvou para falar perto de seu ouvido:

- Aqui está a diferença entre Sonserinos e Grifinórios, querido irmão. Nós não ladramos. Nós sabemos que ameaças vis não fazem sentido. Nós enfrentamos. E quando somos ameaçados, cá estarão nossos amigos para nos ajudar. – e apontou para o grupo que almoçava com ele – E… onde estariam os _seus?_

- Bem aqui, Potter. – disse Scorpio, do outro lado da sala, ao lado de outros três Sonserinos.

- Longe o suficiente do perigo, como posso ver. – riu James.

- Você fala demais, Potter. - disse um garoto sonserino que estava sentado na mesa ao lado, e agora surgira de surpresa encostando sua varinha na cintura de James – Quietus.

O menino devia ser do terceiro ano, pelo menos, pois o feitiço funcionou perfeitamente bem. De repente, James não conseguia emitir um único som pela boca. Os alunos da Sonserina, do outro lado, puseram-se a rir, enquanto James tentava desesperadamente conjurar qualquer coisa contra o agressor, sem sucesso algum, já que nem pigarrear conseguia. Albus ria no chão, enquanto os demais grifinórios rodearam-no e puseram-se em posição de defesa.

- Sonorus! – disse uma das meninas que o protegia.

A voz voltou instantaneamente para James.

Albus se levantou, finalmente. Enquanto isso, os demais Sonserinos corriam até lá, fazendo a mesma formação que se formara ao redor de James.

- Achei que fosse meu amigo. – disse Albus – No entanto, quem sabe não estejam na Sonserina meus verdadeiros amigos.

- Como estava Lucius Malfoy para Severus Snape.

- Como estava Pedro Pettigrew para James.

Um sonserino ao lado de Albus se aproximou, sempre apontando a varinha para os grifinórios.

- Podemos fazê-los pagar, Severus. – disse o menino – Vamos, expelliarmus, não é difícil, novato. Mire na cabeça.

James soltou uma risada forçada colossal. A esse ponto, o salão todo havia parado de almoçar para assistir a briga.

- Meu irmãozinho entrou ontem na escola e quer duelar com o irmão?

- É sabido que Severus Snape entrou nesta mesma escola sabendo mais feitiços do que metade dos alunos do sétimo ano. – disse Albus.

- E você é Severus Snape por acaso?

Num movimento extremamente rápido da varinha, Albus a desviou e mirou numa cadeira qualquer.

- Expulso! – bradou.

E assim, o objeto simplesmente se desintegrou diante dos olhos chocados dos presentes, incluindo de James.

- Não sei como aprendeu a fazer isso, Sonserino. – resmungou James após recuperar-se do susto – Mas pode ter certeza que se nosso pai, um grifinório, o maior deles, não tivesse exterminado os comensais da morte e seu líder, você seria um deles.

Enojado, James virou as costas e partiu, sendo seguido pelos amigos da Grifinória.

Albus sabia que aquela briga não sairia impune.

**Prévia do próximo cap:**

**- Você tem perguntas. – afirmou Dumbledore – Perguntas que receia que seu pai não lhe vá responder.**

**Albus baixou a cabeça e olhou novamente para o quadro de Snape. Assustou-se quando viu o Sonserino nele, encarando-o com desdém.**

**P.S.: eu achei o nome desse capítulo muito escroto.**


	4. Perguntas em silêncio

**Sempre muito obrigada pelos reviews.**

**Acho importante dizer que essa história está apenas no começo e vai ganhar um estilo muito mais 'abrangente' em breve. As brigas atuais são apenas base.**

**Também é importante dizer que o ponto de vista não vai ser sempre do Albus : )**

**Cap. 4 - Perguntas em silêncio**

Depois do ocorrido, Albus e James não se cruzaram mais, nem pelos corredores, já que o mais novo estava tentando explicar aos amigos como se fazia o feitiço Expulso, que lera naquele mesmo livro sem capa. Alegremente, diga-se de passagem.

Talvez por isso ele tenha entendido o que era ser um Sonserino. Aquele mesmo feitiço, se soltado por um Grifinório, causaria repulsa, exclusão. Era violento e só aprendido após o quinto ou sexto ano. E não servia pra demonstrações aleatórias de força. Mas na Sonserina aquilo era conhecimento extremamente útil e admirado. Então Albus se sentia verdadeiramente bem dentro daquela gravata verde.

Mas o garoto sentiu a espinha gelar uma vez mais assim que o correio chegou. Como era de se esperar, sua coruja, denominada Fawkes, depositou um envelope à sua frente. A coruja de James fez o mesmo.

Quase tremendo – e se aguentando pra não dar a perceber – abriu a carta.

"_Filho,_

_Parece que a Sonserina ganhou um ótimo aluno. Estou orgulhoso de você, e espero que honre e seja honrado pela sua casa. E nada me deixa mais feliz que sua amizade com o filho de Draco Malfoy, já que este foi o único amigo que não consegui fazer em Hogwarts. Você não precisa viver minha vida, está agora tendo a chance de viver o que eu não vivi, e ser grande de formas que não fui._

_Sua mãe está ansiosa em receber uma carta sua. Então trate de escrever para mim e para ela, mas não conte que eu que pedi, ok?_

_Com amor,_

_Do seu pai."_

Albus releu algumas vezes, sorrindo, sem nem perceber. Todo o peso de ser filho de Harry Potter sumia vagarosamente. E ficou ainda mais feliz ao perceber que James não gostara nada da carta que recebera. Tinha sido ele – e Albus apostava a vida nisso – que mandara uma carta aos pais pra contar que tinha ido pra Sonserina, na esperança de ver decepção.

Ainda naquele dia, Albus finalmente reencontrou Rose. Estavam ele e Scorpio indo para a primeira aula de História da Magia quando avistaram a garota em suas vestes grifinórias.

- Al! Achei que não ia mais te ver! – ela protestou, dando um tapa leve em seu ombro. – Ah, oi, Scorpio.

O menino loiro se encolheu. Rose ainda lhe causava arrepios de medo. Algo naquele tom de voz lhe transmitia ameaças. Parecia que se um dia não tivesse Albus por perto, acabaria sendo socado ou transformado numa doninha pela garota.

- Você não apareceu no almoço. – Lembrou Albus. – Perdeu uma briga e tanto.

- Briga? Quem brigou?

- Eu e James. Ele não consegue aceitar que eu seja Sonserino.

- Vocês brigaram? Al, na Grifinória, estão todos te chamando de Snape, sabia? Podia não piorar as coisas.

- Deixe que chamem. Qual o problema? Não vejo como um insulto. E não sou eu quem está piorando tudo.

- Um sonserino nunca deixa uma ofensa impune! – disse Scorpio, levantando o queixo pontudo de orgulho, só até se encolher de novo após o olhar de desprezo de Rose. – Foi bastante humilhante, o Potter o empurrou, sem nem usar magia nem nada.

Agressões físicas, no mundo mágico, são coisas muito raras. A maioria dos bruxos a considerava ainda mais humilhante. É como se dissesse "não preciso usar magia pra te derrubar".

- Al, você devia tentar entender. Snape foi um herói, ok. Mas não sempre. Se juntou aos comensais assim que saiu do colégio, e teve tendências a magia negra desde antes de Hogwarts.

- E o que o fez voltar atrás?

Rose deu de ombros. O amor de Snape por Lily só era assunto conhecido por Harry e mais ninguém.

Subitamente atingido pela dúvida, Albus percebeu que sempre achou que Snape havia fingido o tempo todo, mas agora isso não fazia sentido em ponto algum. Por que se fingir mau nos tempos de Hogwarts? Snape havia sido mau sim, e algo o fez voltar atrás. Decidiu que ia perguntar aos pais sobre o assunto.

- Ahn, Al? O quão ruim foi sua briga com James? – perguntou Rose, apreensiva.

- Por que?

- Porque McGonagall está vindo aí. – respondeu, apontando para algum lugar atrás de Albus – E não parece feliz.

Albus e Scorpio giraram nos calcanhares apenas para verem a diretora caminhando até eles tão rápido quanto possível.

- Dois dias nessa escola – lamentou Albus – e dois dias na diretoria.

A diretora parou na frente deles. O rosto amável que o garoto conhecera havia desaparecido e fora substituído pelo que trouxas chamam de bruxa. Ficou encarando Albus pra deixar clara sua irritação e só então falou alguma coisa.

- Mr. Potter, quero o senhor na minha sala imediatamente, enquanto vou a procura do seu irmão.

Albus fez que sim, de ombros baixos, quase irritado. Então deu as costas aos amigos e rumou para a sala da diretora. Ele sabia que ela ia demorar muito tempo pra voltar. Há algum tempo o irmão o convencera a ajuda-lo a pegar um mapa que ficava no escritório do pai, enquanto o mesmo estava na Escócia, caçando um bruxo das trevas. Para Albus aquilo não significava nada, então contentou-se com balas que James trouxera de Hogsmade no ano seguinte. "O mapa do maroto", era o que estava escrito ali. Lembrava-se de ter visto James passar horas tentando revelar o segredo daquilo. E Albus não chegou a descobrir como o irmão finalmente conseguira e como aquilo o ajudara a ir a Hogsmade sem ter idade suficiente. Não até espreitar usando a capa de invisibilidade do pai enquanto o irmão observava o castelo de Hogwarts e todas as pessoas que nele caminhavam. Então para James, fugir de Minerva era relativamente fácil, já que ele sabia onde ela estava o tempo todo.

A capa de invisibilidade era, aliás, outro artefato que o pai possuía e não deixava os filhos chegarem perto. Mas o tempo que Harry passava em outros países ajudava a passar por isso.

Albus se viu sozinho no escritório dessa vez. Os quadros dos diretores o observaram. O de Niggelus Black, em especial, soltou um muxoxo de desaprovação. Não se lembrava de tê-lo visto anteriormente. Devia estar em outro lugar.

- O garoto Potter andou aprontando já então. – disse o ex-diretor Niggelus – Mas que vergonha ter um mestiço em nossa digníssima casa, não é a toa que já está enrascado. Nos meus tempos nós o penduraríamos de cabeça pra baixo nas masmorras.

- Nos seus tempos os alunos o temiam demais e o respeitavam muito pouco. – disse o quadro de Dumbledore, com a voz branda e acalentadora.

Alvo deu por si olhando em todos os quadros dali. Em todos, os ex diretores conversavam, encaravam, ou fingiam que não existia. Só havia uma pintura sem ninguém, com seu fundo amarronzado espalhado pelo quadro todo, sem sinal do seu dono.

- Onde está Snape? – perguntou ao quadro de Dumbledore.

- Eu diria que está tomando um chá no quadro da bruxa da estalajadeira, mas seria apenas uma suposição. – respondeu o quadro. – Porém, se disser que tem algo a dizer a ele, posso chama-lo.

- Eu não… - Albus percebeu-se com medo, pois a experiência anterior com aquele quadro lhe dizia que não seria paciente ou amável e provavelmente não gostaria de ser chamado por um garoto que admirava o homem nele. – eu não tenho nada a dizer.

- Entendo. Talvez você esteja mais interessado em ouvir.

- Ouvir?

- Você tem perguntas. – afirmou Dumbledore – Perguntas que receia que seu pai não lhe vá responder.

Albus baixou a cabeça e olhou novamente para o quadro de Snape. Assustou-se quando viu o Sonserino nele, encarando-o com desdém.

- Porém, - disse Dumbledore, chamando sua atenção novamente – receio que o professor Snape não goste de partilhar essas respostas que procura.

O quadro de Snape olhou na direção do de Dumbledore, quase acusando-o. Então voltou-se novamente ao menino. E com uma voz que parecia apenas forjada pra manter o desprezo, começou a falar.

- Por que voltou à diretoria?

O menino respirou fundo. Suas mãos suavam frio.

- Briguei com meu irmão.

- Severus e James brigando. – disse Dumbledore, quase nostálgico – É uma ironia, não é, Severus?

Albus não soube dizer se o quadro falava com ele ou com a outra pintura. Mas a julgar pelo olhar de Snape, aquela frase fora dirigida a ele.

- Aquele menino, James, é a escória dos Potter. – disse Snape, com nojo na voz – Orgulhoso da fama que o pai lhe trouxe, ignorante. Não conseguiria usar o feitiço Vera Verto nem se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Diga-me, Albus Severus. – disse Dumbledore – Por que brigaram?

- James está furioso porque entrei na Sonserina. Disse que eu vou ser mau. Me derrubou na frente de todos. Disse que eu não puxei ao meu pai, que não sabe a quem puxei.

- E o que você pensa disso?

- Penso que quanto mais diferente de meu pai eu for, melhor. – assumiu – Me orgulho do meu pai. Mas ele é ele e eu sou eu. Enquanto não me libertar da alcunha de filho do eleito, serei sempre a sombra de alguém.

Albus pensou ter visto o quadro de Snape lhe dar um levíssimo sorriso.

- Mas agora estou enrascado. – disse Albus. – Usei um feitiço que não devia. Meu irmão certamente vai usá-lo pra me culpar.

- Feitiço?

- Eu usei Expulso numa cadeira. Tinha aprendido isso há um tempo, num livro que achei no Beco Diagonal há dois anos.

- E posso lhe perguntar… - Snape pareceu deveras interessado naquilo – com que varinha treinou este feitiço?

- Com a da minha mãe. – explicou Albus, envergonhado – Foi o único que tentei, os demais eu só li, juro! Não achei que ia funcionar porque não tinha varinha naquela época, então tentei apenas pra brincar. Deu certo. Mas nunca mais tentei.

Dumbledore sorrira. Snape também, porém de uma forma mais irônica e gélida.

- Da próxima vez que tentar – disse Snape – lembre-se de mirar em James.

Naquele momento, uma McGonagall furiosa entrou pelo aposento. Seu irmão não a acompanhava, então imaginou que fosse aquele o motivo de toda a raiva.

- Ele não pode se esconder pra sempre. – disse ela. – Tem que frequentar aulas, então logo eu vou dar a ele a punição que merece.

Albus engoliu em seco.

- E você, menino. – ela disse – Foi relatado a mim que você…

- Perdão, Minerva. – disse Dumbledore, interrompendo-a – Mas creio que já ouvimos a história desse garoto.

Ela olhou para os dois quadros ruborizada pela interrupção.

- Ele precisa ser punido, Albus.

- Usou o feitiço Expulso numa cadeira. Deveríamos punir um aluno do primeiro ano por ser tão brilhante quando o Sonserino que lhe originou o nome?

Snape, Minerva e Albus calaram-se.

- Tem… tem razão, professor. – disse Minerva, não muito certa daquilo. – Senhor Potter, está liberado.

Albus sorriu imensamente e saiu da sala correndo.

- Ouvi dizer do quadro da mulher gorda que o estão chamando de Snape na Grifinória. – disse Dumbledore, olhando para o quadro de Snape – Ele tem os olhos dela, percebeu?

Num suspiro de irritação, a pintura rolou os olhos e se retirou.

**Prévia do próximo cap.**

**- Vai tentar entrar no time, Snape? Eu não faria isso, se tivesse amor pelas minhas costelas. – ameaçou James.**

**Albus se levantou. Olhou no fundo dos olhos do irmão e foi até o papel de inscrição. Num movimento do punho, assinou o nome com a varinha.**

**- Veremos, James.**


	5. Firebolt 5

**Okay, milhões de obrigados pelos reviews, pessoas! Amo vocês.**

**Acho que vocês vão odiar o James cada vez mais com o tempo. Preparei algumas coisas meio sérias pra ele, num futuro próximo.**

**Vamos ver como vocês reagem...**

**Cap. 5 – Firebolt 5**

James simplesmente não desistiu de torturar o irmão.

Porém resolveu que o faria com mais cuidado, já que o incidente no almoço causou-lhe uma bronca fenomenal da diretora. E Albus sabia disso. Sabia que, contanto que houvessem testemunhas ao redor, James não faria nada. Então estava sempre acompanhado de Rose e Scorpio, que, após dois meses, haviam se tornado amigos inseparáveis. Ainda que Rose já fosse sua prima e estivessem mais do que acostumados a passar muito tempo juntos. Em Hogwarts eles descobriram uma amizade verdadeira. E Scorpio ainda tinha medo da garota, enquanto ela continuava lançando olhares que congelavam a alma. Apesar das brigas, os dois se toleravam em nome de Albus.

E algo que o garoto logo descobrira é que o irmão levava mesmo a sério a história de se aproveitar da fama dos pais. Era o garoto mais popular do colégio, e não era apenas o irmão que ele importunava. Ia pra diretoria toda semana, viera a descobrir. Os pais não faziam ideia disso.

E dois meses após o início das aulas, algumas coisas estavam claras:

Albus era exclusivamente bom em poções, e fazia parte do clube da fama de Slughorn. Não por um dom nato ou algo assim. Por mero interesse.

Também era ótimo em duelos, por já conhecer a maioria dos feitiços que os companheiros ainda aprendiam.

Ele e Scorpio passavam horas na biblioteca, no período que Rose estava em aula. Os dois liam incansavelmente os livros mais empoeirados que lá havia. Achavam divertido tentar, sem que ninguém soubesse, os mais negros feitiços.

Numa tarde de sexta-feira, após as aulas, Scorpio, Rose e Albus iam até o pátio quando viram um acúmulo de pessoas amontoadas num corredor, olhando para a parede. Pequenos, os dois se esgueiraram para passar pelos alunos e chegar à parede onde quatro cartazes estavam colados.

"Seleção de novos jogadores para os times de quadribol"

E havia um para cada casa de Hogwarts, indicando as vagas abertas.

Para a Sonserina, apanhador, goleiro e batedor.

Paga a Grifinória, goleiro e apanhador.

Para as demais, precisavam de todos, menos de apanhador.

- Vou tentar pra batedor. – disse Scorpio. – Sempre quis. – E você?

Albus observou o irmão escrevendo o nome na lista de pessoas que tentariam, a alguns metros de onde estavam. Suspirou, resignado.

- Não vou tentar pra nada. – disse, e afastou-se da multidão para se sentar numa mureta.

Rose foi a primeira a segui-lo. Scorpio escrevera seu nome e só então foi até ele.

- Por que não vai tentar pra nada? Não sabe jogar? – perguntou Scorpio.

- Se eu sei jogar? – Albus deu uma leve risada de escárnio. Rose o acompanhou no riso. Ela sabia tudo que o garoto diria em seguida. – Se você for até a sala de troféus, vai ver que tem uma porção com o nome Potter. Meu pai foi o apanhador mais jovem do século. Minha mãe jogou pelas Harpias durante vários anos e só parou por estar grávida. Nós temos um pequeno campo de quadribol em casa e meus pais nos ensinaram a jogar aos três anos, em pequenas vassouras. Quando eu e James fomos até o Beco Diagonal comprar nossos materiais pra Hogwarts, recebemos uma vassoura Firebolt 5, e Lily vai ganhar a dela também, tão logo complete onze anos. Consigo perseguir um pomo desde os cinco anos.

- Então por que diabos não vai se inscrever pra nada? – perguntou Scorpio.

Foi Rose quem respondeu por ele.

- Porque sempre que ele joga, acaba com um osso quebrado.

- Só quando é contra o meu irmão. Às vezes até a favor. – resmungou Albus. – Ele é batedor. Só que as vezes me confunde com os balaços.

- E você não vai jogar por medo do seu irmão? – disse Scorpio, inconformado.

- Ele faz isso perto dos meus pais, quando estamos numa boa, o que vai fazer num jogo oficial de Grifinória contra Sonserina sem ninguém pra repreendê-lo?

- É só não deixa-lo te pegar. É um jogo oficial, quem disse que ele vai conseguir se preocupar tanto em te bater enquanto tem um jogo acontecendo? E nem sabemos se ele vai passar no teste.

- Ele vai. – afirmou Albus – Não tenha dúvidas. James consegue fazer um balaço passar pelos aros de gols.

- Todos eles. – completou Rose, rindo. Já tinha jogado contra os irmãos. – Mas Al consegue pegar um pomo numa chuva de granizo.

- Bem, eu acho que é sua chance de humilhá-lo. Quem sabe ele não pare de te encher depois.

Os três pararam de conversar quando um grifinório que passava por ali olhou para Albus e correu até James. Disse algo em seu ouvido que fez o garoto se virar e finalmente avistar o irmão.

- Vai tentar entrar no time, Snape? Eu não faria isso, se tivesse amor pelas minhas costelas. – ameaçou James.

Albus se levantou. Olhou no fundo dos olhos do irmão e foi até o papel de inscrição. Num movimento do punho, assinou o nome com a varinha.

- Veremos, James.

Os testes da Sonserina seriam logo no dia seguinte. O menino ficou impressionado pela quantidade de pessoas que ali estavam. Outros cinco tentavam a posição de apanhadores, e o encaravam com raiva e receio. Albus era um Potter, e nenhum Potter havia deixado de participar do time de quadribol. E, de qualquer forma, o garoto era o único no campo com uma Firebolt 5. O 5, aliás, era muito prático. Aceleração cinco vezes maior que uma Firebolt comum.

Segundo Ewan Grenadwin, o capitão do time – um loiro alto e incrivelmente assustador – tudo ficaria mais divertido se eles fossem treinados da seguinte forma:

Goleiros, que eram seis candidatos, iam de dois em dois, um de cada lado. Após três gols sofridos, o perdedor sairia e o vencedor enfrentaria o próximo, e assim por diante.

Batedores iam todos juntos, e mais 4 balaços seriam soltos. Seriam avaliados pelo número de jogadores que conseguiram evitar de serem atingidos e de jogadores atingidos no time adversário – o que contava mais pontos. Para o medo total de Albus, quem acertasse um apanhador cinco vezes seguidas, seria automaticamente selecionado.

E quanto a apanhadores, todos os cinco iam ao mesmo tempo. Pode-se dizer que aquele que pegasse o pomo seria um ótimo apanhador, pois enfrentara outros quatro concorrentes.

Albus levantou voo em grande velocidade. Sua vassoura era capaz de realizar manobras em velocidades altíssimas. Com um pequeno gesto de mãos ela fazia uma curva perto de noventa graus. Os dez segundos que a Firebolt comum levava pra atingir 240km/h foram superados pelos dois segundos incontroláveis da Firebolt 5. Velocidade máxima de insuperáveis 350km/h, ainda que apenas alguns poucos ousassem chegar a tanto. O gramado era apenas um borrão, tal como as arquibancadas e os jogadores. Havia dois apoiadores de pés perto das cerdas, reforçados, para que o ousado jogador que tentasse usar de todo seu poder tivesse um mínimo de segurança, ainda que muitos acidentes continuassem acontecendo nas ligas internacionais. Não obstante, quando Albus voava exatamente na horizontal, tinha certeza de que jamais cairia: seus pés colavam nos apoiadores devido à aceleração que lhe dava até náusea. Era nas curvas que tudo que aprendera com os pais tinha de ser usado. Ousar de todo o poder de malabarismo da vassoura era suicídio: sair pela tangente era tão fácil quanto contar até dois enquanto ela atingia 240km/h. Era preciso deitar o corpo e confiar nas leis da física. Era muito parecido com dirigir uma moto. Nas curvas, deita-se o corpo na direção da curva, de modo que o peso estará inteiro sobre a vassoura, e não fora dela. Mas tudo isso tinha que ser muito rápido.

Então, no fim, os demais que usavam Nimbus 2001 ou 2000 não podiam reclamar que Albus levava vantagem com a vassoura. Nenhum deles seria capaz de voar numa Firebolt 5.

O pomo demorou muito tempo para ser avistado, e não foi Albus quem o fez. Estava preocupado demais fugindo de dois balaços lançados contra ele ao mesmo tempo. Mas quando viu dois apanhadores indo na mesma direção, rumou cegamente. Não seguindo-os, mas na direção oposta, dando a volta no campo, passando tão rápido pela arquibancada e tão perto do chão que quem assistia ficou sem ar ao vê-lo passar, e seus pés levantaram areia da borda do campo.

Quando finalmente viu o pomo, este vinha em sua direção, fugindo dos outros dois apanhadores. Um quarto se juntou ao grupo vindo ao lado de Albus quando este abaixou a velocidade para enxergar o pomo.

Eram dois de cada lado e a dupla de Albus claramente chegaria primeiro.

Ele e o menino ao lado, ombro a ombro, começaram a se bater. Albus jogava a vassoura contra ele e vice versa. Até que, mesmo que o pomo ainda viesse em suas direções, Albus guinou para a direita e sumiu de vista dos demais. O quinto apanhador então o substituiu na briga.

Albus deu a volta numa arquibancada e não podia mais ser visto. Então subiu dez, quinze, vinte metros. Os joelhos dobrando com a velocidade insuperável da vassoura. Deitou o corpo. Ficou pendurado do lado de baixo do cabo e executou uma curva em forma de arco. Estava subindo, e agora estava descendo.

Os quatro apanhadores que estavam prestes a pegar o pomo tiveram de desviar repentinamente quando viram que os dois grupos iam se chocar. Um deles ainda tentou ousar mais e pegar o pomo, mas batera violentamente contra o garoto que ia na direção contrária quando o pomo mudou de direção num assovio. Ele subira, em direção a Albus, que já estava perto demais para que a bolinha virasse de novo. O pomo era seu.

Quando pousou, olhou para Scorpio, que acabara de acertar o goleiro com um balaço. Assim que se viu mais livre, o Malfoy bateu palmas, plainando sobre sua vassoura. Albus agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça e o loiro voltou a buscar mais alvos.

No fim, ambos foram selecionados, e comemoraram com Rose e muitos doces que pegaram da mesa de café da manhã e levaram até o lado de fora do castelo.

- Al foi incrível! – exasperou-se Scorpio – Os quatro voando na direção do pomo e – ele começou a correr em círculos, imitando o movimento da vassoura – ele deu a volta na arquibancada – ergueu a mão girando-a no ar, tentando mostrar a manobra executada por Albus – e o pomo fugiu dos quatro e parou na mão do Al. – agarrou uma bala de alcaçuz como se fosse um pomo. – Foi perfeito. Estão dizendo que você prevê o movimento dos pomos.

- O pomo não se deixa pegar. – disse Albus. – Se ele tiver pra onde fugir, ele vai fugir. E só dava pra ir pra cima. Estavam muito perto do chão.

- Bom, parabéns pros dois. – disse Rose – Estão de parabéns.

- Eu vou enfiar um balaço na boca do seu irmão, Al! – prometeu o Malfoy.

- James é mais velho e mais forte que você. – disse Rose, com desdém. – Ele vai mandar de volta todos os balaços que lançar.

- Então vou ter que acertá-lo com o próprio taco. – riu Malfoy.

Os dois o acompanharam no riso, e continuaram rindo enquanto Scorpio usava uma caneca de suco de abóbora pra imitar o movimento do taco e como derrubaria James. Foi isso até que eles se interromperam quando um grupo de meninas da Grifinória passou por eles.

- Rose? O que faz aqui com esses Sonserinos?

A menina ruiva engoliu a fala.

- Não são boa companhia pra você. – disse uma delas. – Venha conosco, vai estar melhor.

- Al é meu primo. – defendeu-se Rose – Eu sempre estive com ele.

- Mas agora ele é um Sonserino. Não é gente com que se ande. – advertiu uma delas. Era aluna do terceiro ano, como James. – Eles são comensais.

Ser chamado de comensal havia se tornado ofensa quase tão grande quanto 'Sangue-ruim'. Não tão pejorativo, mas também não era algo que se dissesse numa conversa civilizada. Isso porque os comensais que sobraram não se orgulham do que foram. Os que ainda estavam vivos, os que fugiram, eram criminosos de baixo escalão, que apenas se uniram a Voldemort pra não serem mortos. E estes, hoje em dia, negaram seu passado pra proteger a própria vida novamente. E se um comensal tem vergonha de ser um comensal, pode-se dizer que aqueles que estavam na casa que mais originou comensais não gostavam de ser chamados por esse nome. Era ruim para os que efetivamente haviam sido, que dirá para os que nem tinham nascido na época.

- Comensais? Quem você está chamando de comensal! – bradou Scorpio, brandinho sua varinha na direção das meninas.

- Seu pai e seu avô foram. A semente não foge à árvore. – disse a menina, em tom de escárnio.

- Pois os meus não, e ainda sou Sonserino. – disse Albus.

-Ninguém falou com você, Snape.

Rose entrou no meio das varinhas que se ameaçavam.

- Ninguém aqui é comensal. Voldemort está morto há muito tempo!

- Todo mundo sabe que esses dois vivem estudando magia negra. Todo mal deve ser eliminado.

A ideia de que um simples estudante havia derrotado o maior bruxo que já existira criara em todos da Grifinória um sentimento de heroísmo, um fardo de que precisavam ser tão bravos quanto a geração de Harry Potter. O único problema é que não havia mal algum a ser combatido.

- Conheça o mal – disse Albus, com os olho fixos na menina – e só então lute contra ele.

- Depois de conhecê-lo pode ser tarde demais. – a frase saiu em tom de ameaça.

- Só para os fracos.

- Só para os Sonserinos. – rebateu ela.

- Apresente um Grifinório que tenha conhecido o mal e retornado, e eu lhe apresentarei Severus Snape.

Eles viram a menina cerrar os olhos frios na direção de Albus, que se mantinha calmo, porém em posição de defesa. Após alguns segundos, ela deu as costas e partiu. As outras a seguiram.

- Vocês estão estudando magia negra? – perguntou Rose depois do ocorrido – Nunca me falaram nada disso.

Albus e Scorpio se entreolharam. Como explicar?

- Não é magia negra. – afirmou Albus – Nós apenas estudamos essas coisas que foram tiradas do currículo depois da segunda guerra.

- Magia negra. – repetiu Rose.

- Claro que não! – bradou Scorpio – Eram ensinadas antes da guerra!

- São magias que foram usadas na guerra contra seu próprio pai, Al! – disse Rose.

- E se houver outro? – perguntou Al – E se no futuro aparecer outro como Voldemort, usando essas mesmas magias contra nós novamente? Nenhum bruxo da nossa geração saberia se defender de uma maldição imperdoável, só porque nunca aprendeu nada sobre elas. Ou saber sobre os basiliscos. Meu pai matou um aos doze anos, por que eles foram tirados dos livros?

- Pra não incitar Sonserinos a criar um novamente. – respondeu Rose, mais fria que uma pedra.

- Ah, claro. – zombou Scorpio – Vou ali criar um Basilisco e já volto. Inimigos dos Malfoy, cuidado. – e soltou uma risada.

- Vocês não sabem com o que estão mexendo. Zombam das artes das trevas até que elas te peguem. – preveniu Rose.

- As artes das trevas foram pro saco! – disse Scorpius – E tolo é quem não acredita nisso.

- Não há bruxos das trevas que se ponham contra meu pai. – disse Albus – Eles fogem como baratas. – afirmou – Então pode ficar tranquila, Rose. Magias das trevas hoje em dia são como vassouras não mágicas.

- Existem, mas ninguém usa. – disse Scorpio rindo.

Scorpio e Albus estavam certos em muitos pontos. A magia das trevas estava quase obsoleta naqueles tempos. Isso porque todos os bruxos maus o suficiente para usá-la tremiam só de pensar num duelo contra o maior auror vivo: Harry Potter.

Mas isso só era verdade até que nascesse alguém sem medo de enfrentar este auror. Alguém que Harry Potter temesse enfrentar.

Mas como o futuro não pertence a ninguém exceto a Trelawney – e ela estava aposentada há muito – e ao chapéu seletor, Albus e Scorpios estavam plenamente certos naquele dia.

_Naquele dia._

**Prévia do próximo cap:**

**- Pai? – após ter a atenção desejada, continuou – Por que Snape voltou atrás na decisão de ser um comensal?**

**O resto da mesa – principalmente o lado dos adultos – parou de comer lentamente. Fez-se um silêncio estranho. Lily Luna e Hugo, os mais novos, ficaram perdidos, olhando para os lados, sem entender. Ouviram as corujas das crianças piarem no andar de cima, evidenciando o silêncio. Hermione e Rony se entreolharam.**

**Ninguém. Ninguém naquela mesa, exceto Harry, sabia da história.**

**Ah, galera, um aviso!**

**Em breve teremos algo muito mais profundo sobre o Snape do que meramente seu quadro.**


	6. O novo golden trio

**Então, acho que alguém vai ficar 'parcialmente' decepcionado. Me pediram pro Scorpio ir pra mansão dos Potter, mas disseram que talvez fosse um pouco cedo. Bem, isso já estava escrito há tempo demais pra eu mudar, então sorry : )**

**Cap. 6 – O novo Golden trio**

Os jogos de Quadribol estavam todos marcados para depois das férias de inverno. Albus e James iam ambos voltar pra casa naquele ano.

Na cabine do trem, Albus, Scorpio e Rose sentaram-se juntos. No meio de Novembro, Albus havia mandado uma coruja aos pais, pedindo que o amigo pudesse ir passar parte das férias em sua casa. A reação de Harry e Ginny fora muito mais acolhedora que a do pai de Scorpio. Mas no fim, as duas famílias concordaram. Como já era habitual, Rose passava quase todos os dias na casa dos primos, junto a Hugo, Teddy e sua namorada Victoria (filha de Fleur e Gui), Fred e Roxanne (filhos de George e Angelina Johnson), James e Lily Luna. A casa dos Potter ficava cheia a maior parte das férias escolares, e antes que as crianças fossem a Hogwarts, ficavam lá o ano todo.

Não só as crianças, mas os pais adoravam se encontrar. Hermione e Ron eram as visitas mais frequentes, mas a família Weasley toda acontecia de ficar por lá. E quando combinavam de chamar a geração toda de heróis – como dizia George – a casa chegava a comportar vinte e uma pessoas. Scorpio seria o vigésimo segundo participante das tardes de almoço exageradamente animadas.

George era certamente o responsável pelas maiores risadas. Após dezenove anos, o adolescente brincalhão se transformara num homem igualmente engraçado. O comércio na loja de brincadeiras Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes continuava vendendo tão bem quanto quando abriu, proporcionando à sua família uma vida muito mais tranquila do que aquela em que cresceu. Certamente que seus filhos não precisavam de livros e roupas de segunda mão. Mas Harry era capaz de perceber uma tristeza imortal nos olhos de George, sempre que passava perto de um espelho. A falta de uma orelha era causa de uma dor imensa: não podia ver seu irmão. Não podia ver aquele que tanto lhe fazia falta nem tendo sido idêntico a ele, pois quando olhava no espelho o que via era um ruivo sem uma orelha. E este não era Fred. Só ele mesmo.

Fred II, por outro lado, mesmo tendo apenas dez anos, era dotado do mesmo humor que o tio que nunca conhecera. E agora era com o filho que Goerge completava frases e dava apelidos aos demais.

Harry achou estranho que os filhos tenham parado de se falar. Mas julgou que fosse graças à rivalidade entre a Sonserina e a Grifinória. Principalmente agora que os dois faziam parte do time de Quadribol. Estava orgulhoso de ambos, mas preocupado. Sabia que James não toleraria perder para o irmão mais novo. Era assim dentro de casa, orgulhoso, sempre preocupado em ser o melhor nos jogos mais inocentes. Enquanto Albus era simplesmente tolerante, e parecia guardar a raiva passageiramente dentro de si, sempre que caía e quebrava o braço pela quinta vez no mês, graças a um balaço mandado pelo irmão.

Mas naquele sábado de natal, com o frio cortando o ar lá fora, e uma agradável lareira acessa na grande casa – escolhida pra abrigar toda a família e amigos de uma só vez – Harry simplesmente observava a amizade de Albus e Rose com Scorpio. Os três eram tão amigos quanto ele fora de Hermione e Rony.

- Eu mando ela bater no garoto e olha o que acontece. – disse Ron ao reparar que o amigo observava as três crianças.

- São como nós, Ron. – disse Harry, um tanto quanto emocionado.

Hermione aproximou-se dos dois amigos na sala de jantar e abraçou o marido.

- Se forem mesmo como nós, Scorpio e Rose podem se casar.

- Bloody hell! – disse Ron, afastando-se se Hermione – Não! E o filho ia chamar o quê? Lagarto? Iguana? Cobra?

- Qualquer coisa rastejante e peçonhenta. – riu Harry, e Hermione o acompanhou.

- Eles parecem só estarem juntos porque ambos são amigos de Albus. – disse Ron, defendendo-se.- Rose e Scorpio brigam o tempo todo, eu vi.

- É. – riu Harry – Nada a ver com vocês dois.

- Ah, cala a boca, Harry. – bufou Ron, dando um soco amigável no amigo.

Alguns segundos depois, os três ouviram Molly gritar da cozinha.

- Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Teddy, Victoria… ora, não me façam chamar todos pelo nome! Criaturas viventes nessa casa, venham comer!

- Fantasmas são proibidos! – berrou George em seguida.

Aos poucos, todos os vinte e dois bruxos foram se arrumando na grande sala de jantar, com cadeiras reserva – para o caso de alguém resolver ter mais filhos, dissera Ginny na época. A comida flutuou da cozinha para a mesa com um feitiço simples de Molly, pouco depois dela ter se sentado ao lado do marido.

Era um tipo de tradição. Os adultos sentavam de um lado, e as crianças do outro. Teddy, naquele ano, sentava-se ao lado dos adultos. Era seu último ano em Hogwarts, aos dezoito anos. Isso porque ele se recusara a ir para o lugar onde seus pais morreram. Mas depois que Harry lhe contou tudo sobre o heroísmo dos dois, Ted se sentiu envergonhado do medo e acabou indo para a escola como todos os demais, aos doze anos.

Victoire, por ser sua namorada, sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela tinha dezesseis anos, quase dezessete, e era filha de Gui e Fleur. Como sua mãe, nascera bonita o suficiente pra chamar a atenção da maioria dos homens. Estava, junto a Teddy, no último ano da escola.

James costumava sentar ao lado de Albus, mas agora o garoto estava no meio de Scorpio e Rose. James sentara-se perto de Lily, de frente pra Teddy, ao lado de Fred e Roxanne.

- Vamos todos comemorar que os filhos de Harry e Ginny tenham ambos entrado no time de quadribol! – disse Molly.

- Com os pais que tem, eu desconfiaria se não fossem pro time. – disse George.

- Vamos comemorar também pela seleção de Rose para a Grifinória, mantendo-a parte da família. – riu Ron, lembrando da promessa de deserda-la se fosse pra Sonserina.

- E de Albus pra Sonserina – disse Harry -, pra provar que alguém nessa família tem que ser bom em ser cauteloso antes de sair gritando feitiços.

Albus sorriu, olhando para o pai, e ignorou completamente quando James virou os olhos, achando aquilo ridículo.

- E também a presença de Scorpio Malfoy. – continuou Harry – Que…

- É muito mais legal que o pai! – interrompeu Rony, sendo alvo de um chute de Hermione – E que nunca vai se casar com a minha filha. – outro chute e ele grasnou de dor.

Scorpio olhou para Rose e os dois fizeram cara de nojo com a possiblidade.

- Se me permitem, - disse Teddy – gostaria de comemorar também o fato de estarmos eu e Victoire no último ano, prestes a realizar vários NEWTs, e o fato de faltar apenas dois meses para que eu possa pedi-la em casamento.

Lily bateu palmas entusiasticamente, pois torcia muito para que os primos se casassem. Os demais também bateram palmas, exceto por Gui e Fleur.

- Tem que ter um bom emprego antes, rapaz. – disse Fleur.

- E Victoire também. – acrescentou Gui, bem humorado. – Estão prestando pra onze NEWT, não estão?

O garoto fez que sim, orgulhoso.

- Pois bem, uma vaga no Ministério não deve ser difícil.

- Não. – ele disse – Eu quero ser um Auror e lutar como meus pais.

Harry sorriu para o garoto.

- Tio Harry, prometa deixar alguns bruxos maus pra ele. – disse Fred.

- Hey! –reclamou Ron – Eu também sou um Auror!

- Você não pega um bruxo há anos, tio. – zombou o menino.

- Harry é chefe dos aurores da Grã-Bretanha. – lembrou Ginny, segurando a mão do marido – Ele manda no Rony como quiser.

- Sempre vão haver bruxos das trevas com quem se lutar. – disse Harry.

- E por algum motivo estúpido todos os bruxos dessa família querem ser aurores. – disse George – Quer dizer, alguém podia fazer algo mais criativo.

- Nem todos são aurores. – disse Hermione – Você tem uma loja, Carlinhos cuida de dragões, Ginny escreve para o Profeta Diário, eu trabalho no Ministério…

- Porque foi a única de nós três que terminou Hogwarts! – disse Rony – Por sorte, eu e Harry tínhamos Voldemort como desculpa pra não fazer os NEWTs. Mas você quis voltar pra escola depois de matar o maior bruxo das trevas que esse mundo já viu, sabe-se lá por que.

- Ron! – bronqueou Hermione – É assim que quer que seus filhos encarem a escola?

- Rose puxou a você, não importa o que eu diga. – ele riu, e foi acompanhado pelo resto da mesa.

- Ok, só uma dúvida. Quantos de vocês querem ser aurores? – perguntou George.

Lily Luna, Teddy, James e Hugo levantaram as mãos.

O novo trio de amigos se entreolharam. Não faziam ideia do que queriam ser, e os adultos imaginavam que eles eram novos demais pra pensar nisso – exceto que Lily, com nove anos, queria ser aurora só porque achava o nome legal. Mas na verdade, Albus pelo menos, não queria ser auror porque o pai já era, e muito bem. Queria ser algo em que pudesse se destacar, não ficar apagado pelo pai.

Em algum ponto daquele jantar, quanto só o que se ouvia eram os talheres contra a porcelana e conversas esparsas, Albus parou de comer, deixando garfo e faca no prato, e então olhou para o pai.

- Pai? – após ter a atenção desejada, continuou – Por que Snape voltou atrás na decisão de ser um comensal?

O resto da mesa – principalmente o lado dos adultos – parou de comer lentamente. Fez-se um silêncio estranho. Lily Luna e Hugo, os mais novos, ficaram perdidos, olhando para os lados, sem entender. Ouviram as corujas das crianças piarem no andar de cima, evidenciando o silêncio. Hermione e Rony se entreolharam.

Ninguém. Ninguém naquela mesa, exceto Harry, sabia da história.

E, do lado dos adultos, todos, sem exceção, já haviam se perguntado isso.

- Ele era um bom homem, no fundo. – disse Harry – Que foi tentado pelas artes das trevas, mas percebeu toda a besteira que era se deixar levar por isso.

- Só isso? – perguntou Albus.

- Snape foi inteligente para perceber o erro que cometia, e bravo o suficiente pra dar as costas a Voldemort. – ressaltou Harry.

Albus fez que sim, tentando parecer satisfeito com a resposta, mas não estava. Nem tampouco o restante da mesa, mas estes fingiram melhor.

- Snape era um cara legal, não era, papai? – perguntou Lily.

- Olha a que ponto chegamos. – disse Ron. – Snape era um cara legal!

- Sim, Lily. – disse Harry, e só ele podia saber o quanto era irônico que Lily dissesse aquilo – Snape foi um cara legal.

- Só que não estaria nessa mesa hoje se estivesse vivo. – disse George, rindo.

Albus ficou confuso com aquilo. Quem era Snape afinal? Quem havia sido o homem de quem herdou o nome?

Harry não pode deixar de notar que James havia estado quieto durante todo o jantar, o que não era normal. O filho costumava falar mais que Albus, e este havia conversado com Scorpio e Rose durante o jantar todo.

- James? Está quieto. – disse Harry.

- Eu não tenho duvidas quanto a quem herdei meu nome, papai, e estou muito feliz que tenha escolhido pessoas boas no meu caso.

- James! – brigou Ginny.

Harry estava ficando até confuso com tudo aquilo. James, seu pai, havia praticamente torturado Snape durante seus anos em Hogwarts e agora o filho zombava do irmão por ser da Sonserina. Lily Luna dizia que Snape era um cara legal, assim, aleatoriamente. Albus Severus interessado na vida de Snape. Que diabos estava acontecendo com aquelas crianças?

- É melhor irem todos vocês pros seus quartos. – disse Harry – Sem mais provocações por hoje, ou eu acho que vou explodir.

As crianças, que já haviam acabado de comer, subiram para os dormitórios. O trio ainda conversou por horas antes de dormir.

- Sua casa é animada, Al. – disse Scorpio – Lá em casa é sempre só eu e meus pais. Às vezes meu avô, mas… não gosto dele.

- Lucius, não? – perguntou Rose – É, não é exatamente flor que se cheire.

- Não é quanto ao passado dele como comensal. – disse Scorpio – É… - ele pensou bem, em dúvida – Não sei. Meu pai nunca me fala nada sobre a segunda guerra bruxa, mas meu avô sim. E depois de aprender os papéis que cada um de nossos pais exerceram, eu entendo que meu pai não queira me contar sobre o que fez. Mas meu avô, ele…parece estar orgulhoso até hoje. Como se tivesse sido certo, como se ele tivesse sido realmente um herói em algum momento. Eu ouvi dizer que no fim ele só queria fugir.

- Meu pai fala do seu como um garoto que tomou decisões erradas. – disse Albus – Nunca como um comensal. Ele ficou orgulhoso quando soube que você era meu amigo.

- Lindo, não? – riu Rose – Se continuarmos assim, logo Al vai estar almoçando na sua casa, Scorpio.

- E por que você não? –perguntou o loiro – Também é minha amiga.

As bochechas muito brancas de Rose coraram e ela virou o rosto.

- Amiga? Scorpio, está confundindo tudo. Eu apenas te tolero.

- Ouch. – disse Albus – Essa doeu. – e riu

- Desculpe. – ele encolheu os ombros, e segurou o riso o quanto pode.

Após alguns minutos de conversa, Harry abriu a porta do quarto.

- Al, Ro, Scorpio, eu realmente não queria ter que manda-los dormir, mas se continuarem vão acordar a casa toda.

- Desculpe paaai. – disse Albus, deitando-se na cama.

- Desculpe, tio Harry. – e Rose fez o mesmo.

- Desculpe… ahm… - Scorpio ficou confuso e corou quando os amigos riram dele – Senhor?

- Seu pai me chamava só de "Potter" – e imitou o jeito de Draco mexer muito os lábios pra falar seu nome.

Scorpio riu bastante.

- Sim, igualzinho!

Os três dormiram em pouco tempo.

James adormecera com um gosto amargo na boca.

**Prévia do cap. 7**

**Albus sabia exatamente onde queria chegar com essa história, e se ele soubesse que outro estudante muito famoso em Hogwarts costumava usar a mesma tática pra tirar informações dos outros, provavelmente teria pensado duas vezes, já que este bruxo se tornaria Lord Voldemort.**


	7. Basilisk

**Não terá slash nessa fic, posso garantir. Albus e Scorpio são amigos, não vai passar disso : )**

**Cap. 7 – Basilisk**

É importante que o resto do ano letivo seja retratado, mas seria de grande inutilidade descrevê-lo com demasiada cautela.

Scorpio e Albus continuaram estudando todo tipo de magia e criaturas das trevas.

Os dois, juntos, ganharam a partida de Quadribol contra a Lufa-lufa e a Corvinal, mas Albus levou um balaço na cabeça, diretamente do taco de seu irmão, na partida contra a Grifinória, nos primeiros dois minutos de jogo. Acabou no chão, desmaiado por uma semana, ao preço de perder a Taça.

James fazia questão de andar pela casa com ela na mão durante as férias de verão.

A Grifinória também ganhou a Taça das Casas naquele ano, não com a ajuda de James, que levou cerca de oito detenções durante o ano, duas delas por brigas com Albus. Mas isso não significa que ele não tenha jogado na cara de Albus também.

"Enquanto eu estiver nesse colégio, a Sonserina não vai ganhar nenhuma única taça" dizia ele.

E com isso veio o segundo ano de Albus, no qual ele teve que unir os amigos de novo. Durante mais da metade do ano, Scorpio e Rose ficaram brigados, sem sequer olhar nos olhos um do outro.

Nesse período, Albus esteve relativamente sozinho, pois não queria demonstrar tomar partido de nenhum dos dois. Então o segundo ano fora bastante conturbado.

Sozinho na Biblioteca, o garoto pegou um livro qualquer para ler. Tinha uma capa vermelha e bastante atrativa – e não estava na seção reservada, o que já era muito bom perto dos que ele costumava ler.

"Animais fantásticos e onde habitam"

Estava até nos livros didáticos até alguns anos atrás. Mas foi tirado, graças à nota referente ao…

- Basilisco. – leu Albus.

"Das muitas feras e monstros temíveis que vagam nossa terra, não há nenhum mais curiosa ou mais mortal do que o basilisco, também conhecido como o Rei das Serpentes. Esta cobra, que pode atingir um tamanho gigantesco e viver centenas de anos, nasce de um ovo de galinha, chocado debaixo de um sapo. seus métodos de matar são dos mais maravilhosos, pois além de suas presas mortais e venenosas, o basilisco tem um olhar assassino, e todos os que o olham no olho sofrerão morte instantânea . Aranhas fogem do Basiliscos, pois são inimigos mortais, e o basilisco foge apenas do cantar do galo, que é fatal para ele. "

Albus olhou para os lados, e então levantou-se para buscar mais livros sobre o assunto. Havia ganhado uma prática inexplicavel para adentrar na seção reservada sem ser visto.

Lá, puxou outro livro que dizia basicamente a mesma coisa sobre o Basilisco.

"São criaturas altamente mortais, visto que podem matar apenas com o olhar. Há rumores que o contato tem que ser direto – qualquer lente no caminho causará petrificação daquele que olhar em seus olhos, mas sem ser fatal.

O Basilisco é uma criatura extremamente perigosa, dado que sua criação é das mais fáceis dentre as feras consideras proibidas no mundo mágico. Basta dar um ovo de galinha para ser chocado por um sapo. A prática foi proibida há muito, e não há registros de Basiliscos há pelo menos quatrocentos anos."

Não era isso que Albus procurava. Guardou o livro de volta e conferiu novamente se alguém podia pegá-lo ali.

Devia saber. A informação que procurava era extremamente sedutora para qualquer bruxo com más intenções.

Saiu da seção reservada e voltou sorrateiramente para a comum. Passou os olhos pelas estantes. Gostava de ler os títulos, gostava do cheiro dos livros, mesmo os mais velhos. Folhear, saber tudo sobre o mundo mágico.

"Albus Dumbledore – O maior mago depois de Merlin".

Havia cerca de quinze ou dezesseis livros sobre o ex-diretor de Hogwarts naquelas estantes, todos muito descritivos. A maioria falava bem. Havia um, de Rita Skeeter, que era cheio de contradições e histórias que, se verídicas, tornariam Dumbledore um dos piores magos do mundo. Albus só tinha lido uns cinco, pois chegara a conclusão de que todos falariam exatamente a mesma coisa. Aquele, em especial nunca lhe chamara atenção. Mas como não tinha nada pra fazer, puxou o livro. Era menor que os demais.

**Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

**Ordem de Merlin, Primeira classe.**

**Albus Dumbledore foi considerado o estudante mais brilhante de toda história de Hogwarts ainda eu seu primeiro ano, chegando a superar seus professores em seus últimos anos. Deu aula de Transfiguração antes de se tornar o mais amado diretor de Hogwarts, em 1956, então pode-se imaginar que tenha dominado esta arte por completo. Também foi o único bruxo que Lord Voldemort temeu.**

**Foi o mestre da Varinha das varinhas após ter derrotado Gellert Grindelwald, que até então a possuía.**

**Sem nenhum exagero, Albus Dumbledore foi o maior bruxo de sua época nas seguintes habilidades:**

**Genialidade – Que foi provada na primeira e na segunda guerra bruxa**

**Transfiguração – Habilidade que atingiu níveis nunca antes vistos ainda em sua época de estudante.**

**Duelista – Supertou Gellert Grindelwald, até então considerado o maior bruxo da época, e conta-se que superou Voldemort num duelo no Ministério da Magia.**

**Invisibilidade – Era capaz de ficar um invisível por tempo indeterminado com um feitiço de desilusão extremamente poderoso.**

**Oclumência – Não houve, até o nascimento de Severus Snape, um oclumente/legimente tão habilidoso quanto Albus Dumbledore. É importante ressaltar que Snape foi ensinado pelo Lord das Trevas.**

**Feitiços não verbais – De '**_**Vera Verto**_**' a '**_**Crucio', **_**Albus Dumbledore era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa com sua varinha, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer.**

**Multilinguagem – Albus falava a língua das sereias, dos Goblins e das cobras. Dumbledore não nasceu com esta última habilidade, tida como sanguínea – especialmente entre sonserinos. Sabe-se que estudou até ser capaz de compreendê-la, e tardiamente especula-se que aprendera a fala-la.**

Nesse momento, Albus ficou deveras fascinado. Sabia que seu pai costumava ser capaz de falar a língua das cobras, mas que perdera a habilidade quando a parte da alma de Voldemort que estava nele, morreu. Harry não era capaz nem de dizer o próprio nome em Perseltongue, mesmo a tendo falado por anos, o que tornava Dumbledore realmente fascinante.

Mas seu interesse não durou mais que alguns minutos, pois não foi atrás de mais informações, sobre como o bruxo havia conseguido estudar esta língua, ou coisa do tipo. Sabia que Dumbledore havia sido genial e não esperava menos. Apenas se perguntava quantos anos levaria pra que outro estudante como ele entrasse no colégio e surpreendesse a todos novamente. Sua genialidade era algo extremamente raro.

Facilmente entediado, Albus voltou a pensar nos Basiliscos. Algo nele dizia que isso era errado, pois mesmo com a pouca idade, tinha plena noção dos motivos que o levavam a pensar nessa criatura, e não eram dos melhores. Mas Albus não era uma criança má. Não fazia mal a ninguém, e nem pretendia fazê-lo. Queria apenas estudar a tudo como se não houvesse maldade no mundo, como se qualquer feitiço fosse capaz de ser usado para o bem.

Suficientemente convencido de que não havia mal nisso, levantou-se, limpou as vestes do pó dos livros e correu pelo castelo, sentido falta de Scorpio – ele iria gostar daquela história toda. Na parte de fora, desceu as escadas tortas que levavam à cabana de Hagrid, mais rápido do que seria seguro.

Bateu na porta enorme, achando que a força que fazia não seria suficiente pra ser escutado, mas Hagrid o atendeu antes que batesse de novo.

- Ah! Olha o Potter aí de novo. É a cara do seu pai.

- É, eu sei, Hagrid. – disse, entediado – Você me diz isso há quatro anos, desde que me conheceu.

- E continua ficando cada vez mais parecido. – disse, orgulhoso – Agora o que posso fazer por você? Não veio entregar aquele trabalho atrasado, não é?

- Não. – ele nem lembrava de que trabalho ele estava falando – Só vim conversar.

- Nesse caso, entre. Estou colocando lenha na lareira, por que, deuses, está começando a ficar frio.

Albus entrou e sentou-se numa das enormes poltronas do meio-gigante. Ficava quase escondido no meio delas, mas já estava acostumado.

- E sobre o que veio conversar? Dragões? Trasgos? Não sou muito inteirado nos assuntos políticos, se é o que procura.

- Estava só pensando… quando Askaban ficar lotada, como vão fazer pra mandar os bruxos pra cadeia?

Albus sabia exatamente onde queria chegar com essa história, e se ele soubesse que outro estudante muito famoso em Hogwarts costumava usar a mesma tática pra tirar informações dos outros, provavelmente teria pensado duas vezes, já que este bruxo se tornaria Lord Voldemort.

- Oh, tem mais cadeias por aí. Claro, não como Askaban, não como Askaban. Jamais vai haver uma prisão como Askaban. – disse Hagrid, com um fio de tremor nos olhos.

- Você parece se sentir mal com esse nome.

- Ah, alguém que já esteve lá sabe os horrores.

- Já esteve lá? – Albus sabia que sim, seu pai já lhe falara, mas fazia parte do plano – Quando? Por que? Você não é um bruxo mal.

- Ah, isso foi… no segundo ano do seu pai aqui. Parecia que a história estava se repetindo, sabe? Acho que não há mal em te contar isso. Eu estudei com Tom Riddle. Sabe, Tom Riddle?

- Lord Voldemort. Sim, eu sei.

- Pois esse mesmo. Você-sabe-quem ainda era um garoto nessa época, e falava a língua das cobras, você sabe. E há mil anos, quando essa escola foi fundada, Salazar Slytherin deu de criar uma câmara onde guardou uma criatura terrível, que, sob seus comandos, mataria os nascidos trouxas e os mestiços. Como herdeiro dele, Tom usou a coisa para os mesmos fins, e me acusou de culpado quando ameaçaram fechar o colégio porque uma garota tinha morrido. Fui expulso, e virei guarda-caças, porque Dumbledore sabia que eu não era culpado – disse, erguendo a voz com orgulho ao dizer o nome do bruxo. - Mas não tinha como provar, sabe. Muitos anos depois e alguém solta a maldita criatura de novo, e claro que fui acusado novamente. Daí fui preso. – ele deu de ombros. – Mas me soltaram rápido, graças ao seu pai, que matou a cobra.

- Era uma cobra então. A criatura.

- Um Basilisco. Uma criatura terrível, terrível. Mata só de olhar. Sabe, garoto, eu já tive dragões, já fui amigo de uma Acromântula, já criei hipogrifos como se fossem gatos. Já domestiquei um cão de três cabeças maior que esta cabana. Aliás, eu não entraria na Floresta Proibida se fosse você, soltaram ele lá há algum tempo. Mas um Basilisco é uma criatura que até eu temo.

Por dentro, Albus sorriu. Por fora, expressou medo.

- Mas não pode ser tão perigoso, pode? Como Tom Riddle conseguiria controla-la quando era tão jovem?

- Ah, e você nunca se perguntou por que não existem muitos Basiliscos por aí, não é? Claro que não, esse tipo de coisa não passa pela cabeça de uma criança de doze anos. Mas é uma questão importantíssima. Ouso dizer que apenas dois bruxos das trevas souberam como se controla um Basilisco. Salazar Slytherin e Tom Riddle, que provavelmente aprendeu sem querer. Não é uma coisa que se fale por aí. Dumbledore me disse, e acho que ninguém mais nunca soube. É melhor assim. Imagine se cada bruxo das trevas precisasse apenas de um ovo de galinha e um sapo pra ter direito a uma criatura que mata com o olhar e com as presas.

- E como é? Por que um Basilisco obedece alguém?

Hagrid o encarou com suspeita. Mas seus olhos pretos escondidos atrás da barba já inteira branca simplesmente não enxergaram o coração de Albus palpitando quando finalmente chegou na pergunta que queria.

- Ora, você é um Potter. – Hagrid bateu no ombro de Albus de forma que quase o desequilibrou – Claro que não vai usar essa informação pro mal. Mas o segredo é que o Basilisco nasce cego e sem veneno. Demora cerca de uma semana pra que abra os olhos e goteje veneno de suas presas. Antes disso, o bruxo deve deixar-se morder, para que a cobra sinta o gosto do seu sangue. E quando abrir os olhos, seu primeiro olhar não será mortal. A primeira pessoa que vir será aquela que seus olhos nunca vão matar. E o sangue é importante porque o Basilisco vive até mil anos, e durante esse tempo, todo aquele que portar o mesmo sangue de seu primeiro mestre, ele obedecerá. Isso e a necessidade de falar língua das cobras, claro, senão a criatura não entende os comandos.

- E se o bruxo não estiver presente quando a cobra abrir os olhos?

- Então ela não obedecerá ninguém. E irá perseguir aquele cujo gosto do sangue sentiu, até mata-lo. Acho que esse é um ótimo motivo pra que aqueles que souberam o segredo não tentassem criar um.

Albus tremeu, e não soube disfarçar. Hagrid riu longamente e então lhe ofereceu uma xícara enorme de chá, que o garoto aceitou prontamente. Fazia muito frio lá fora, e ele não recusaria uma chance de aquecer os ossos.

- Vai nevar antes da época esse ano. – previu o professor.

- Ou seja, vou perder algumas extremidades no jogo contra a Corvinal. – riu Albus.

**Prévia do próximo capítulo: **

**- Quero ir embora. Quero falar com meus amigos.**

**- Ah, não, não pode. Vai precisar ficar por aqui ainda até conseguir andar de novo. É complicado.**

**- O que quer dizer com isso?**

**- Consertar ossos é fácil, eu sei fazer. Merlin sabe o quanto sei. Mas nervos, e todas essas coisas, isso demora. E dói bastante. Chamaram um médico do Saint Mungus. Ele está trabalhando com Slughorn numa poção pra você, querido. Vai ficar bem, é uma promessa. Muitos bruxos quebram a coluna e voltam a andar.**


	8. Espinha dorsal

**Albus é um Sonserino, e fará de tudo para conseguir seus desejos, mas isso não significa que eles sejam ruins.**

**Uma previsão bastante antecipada é que Albus não vai ser bobo assim com relação ao irmão por muito tempo. Por enquanto, preparem-se para odiar James mais do que... sei lá, Dolores Umbrige.**

**Cap. 8 – Espinha dorsal**

Albus não sentia mais os dedos, mas sabia que estavam colados na vassoura. Suas bochechas queimavam como se agulhas incandescentes estivessem sendo atiradas contra seu rosto. Não enxergava muito bem, mesmo com os óculos de proteção, mas via bem o suficiente pra escanear o campo todo atrás do pomo.

Chovia forte. Uma chuva gelada que no dia seguinte tenderia mais pra granizo e depois neve. Phelps, o batedor ao lado de Scorpio, havia caído da vassoura quando seus dedos escorregaram numa curva. Albus sentia que podia fazer o mesmo caso tentasse virar bruscamente, pois o tanto de sensibilidade que tinha nos pés lhe dizia que estavam facilmente escapando dos apoiadores reforçados da Firebolt 5.

Subiu alguns metros e olhou para o apanhador da Grifinória. Lá em baixo, a partida continuava agitada, com empurrões e faltas, a maioria por parte da Sonserina. Haviam ganho da Corvinal, e precisavam ganhar da Grifinória agora pra enfrentar a Lufa-Lufa. Esta última, aliás, seria fácil como sempre.

Um balaço voou em sua direção, mas se abaixou a tempo. Viu James acenando para ele a uns cinco metros, e logo atrás Scorpio, pedindo desculpas por não ter ajudado. O loiro, aliás, havia adotado com Albus uma estratégia de defesa quase covarde. Dedicaria a maior parte do seu tempo e esforço a rebater os balaços mandados por James, em partidas contra a Grifinória.

Albus voltou a se concentrar em buscar o pomo. Então olhou para o outro apanhador, tentando identificar se ele já o havia encontrado.

Então viu.

A alguns poucos centímetros da orelha do adversário. Não o ouvia por causa da chuva, pensou Albus. Mas não podia simplesmente se arremessar contra ele. Então empinou a vassoura e subiu velozmente, pra atrair a atenção do outro.

Funcionou, mas o preço de olhar pra checar isso custou um pé pra fora do apoiador, e ele sentiu que ia cair quando as mãos escorregaram do cabo.

Segurou firme, com toda sua força, e então descreveu o mesmo arco no céu que quando estava nos testes pra jogadores. Voltou exatamente onde o apanhador antes estava, e viu o pomo a poucos metros dali. O adversário não conseguiu fazer a mesma volta e segui-lo, tendo passado reto para só então mudar de direção. Mas parou no ar, sem insistir, já que jamais chegaria a tempo.

Albus estava a pelo menos cem por hora em direção ao chão, com uma das mãos esticadas na direção do pomo. Poucos metros. Dez, oito, cinco. Ia pegar. Ia finalmente vencer a Grifinória.

Foi nesse instante em que ele piscou, sentiu uma dor nauseante e acordou pisando num solo completamente molhado.

Ficou desorientado por muito tempo. Olhou para os lados e se viu numa grande câmara parecida com uma caverna, cujo chão estava inteiramente úmido. As coisas estavam meio embaçadas, pois percebeu-se sem óculos. Então ouviu uma espécie de sussurro que o assustou. Olhou para o lado e se deparou com uma cobra gigantesca, dos olhos profundamente amarelos. Encarou-a, repentinamente sem medo, e o Basilisco baixou a cabeça para que Albus lhe tocasse o focinho.

Levantou um dos braços para tocar-lhe, mas tudo que viu foi o bulbo de uma lâmpada flutuando perto do teto, então deixou a mão cair sobre um lençol branco. Olhou para os lados e percebeu a vista embaçada novamente. Tateou a mesa ao lado pelos óculos e os colocou. Enfermaria.

Sentiu uma dor aguda na cabeça e percebeu que usava curativos. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado ou o que havia acontecido. Mas a julgar pela dificuldade em mover os membros, talvez uma semana. Lembrava-se da sensação que teve ao acordar seis dias depois da partida contra a Grifinória no primeiro ano.

A mulher da enfermaria correu até ele quando percebeu que estava acordado. Deu-lhe um copo d'água e Albus se espantou com a sede que estava, mas a água lhe revirou o estômago.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – percebeu que a língua enrolava na boca pra falar.

- Vinte dias, querido. Vamos, beba. E coma. – ela lhe deu uma barra de chocolate – Seus amigos trouxeram.

- _Vinte dias?_ – Albus se assustou – Por que tanto tempo? O que aconteceu afinal?

- Ah, McGonagall não gostou nem um pouco. Nem um tantinho.

- James me acertou de novo?

- Algo assim, algo assim. – ela respondeu, nervosamente – Não sei, só sei que McGonagall está furiosa. Furiosa!

- Quero ir embora. Quero falar com meus amigos.

- Ah, não, não pode. Vai precisar ficar por aqui ainda até conseguir andar de novo. É complicado.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Consertar ossos é fácil, eu sei fazer. Merlin sabe o quanto sei. Mas nervos, e todas essas coisas, isso demora. E dói bastante. Chamaram um médico do Saint Mungus. Ele está trabalhando com Slughorn numa poção pra você, querido. Vai ficar bem, é uma promessa. Muitos bruxos quebram a coluna e voltam a andar.

O estômago de Albus embrulhou de tal forma que ele teve certeza de que vomitaria. Mas não se mexeu, exceto por tremores que lhe percorreram a cabeça toda até a cintura – e não além dali. Não sentia as pernas. Não sentia nada. Não sabia o que fazer, só conseguia chorar.

- Quanto tempo até eu voltar a andar?

- A poção vai ficar pronta em breve. Uns dez ou quinze dias. É uma poção difícil.

"_Snape a faria em cinco dias"_ pensou Albus.

Ainda naquela tarde, Scorpio e Rose vieram vê-lo e comemoraram por encontra-lo acordado. Deram-lhe mais chocolates, e pareciam estar se dando bem.

- Vocês fizeram as pazes então.

- É uma trégua. – disse Rose – Até você ficar melhor.

- Não existe paz com gente como sua prima, Albus.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy, ou te transformo numa doninha! – bradou ela.

- Eu ainda não estou bem. – disse Albus – Então mantenham a trégua. – ele nem lembrava por que brigaram. Sabia que tinha algo a ver com o pai de Scorpio ter feito o pai de Rose vomitar lesmas por um tempo.

- E por falar nisso, te disseram quanto tempo até voltar a andar? – perguntou Scorpio.

Albus encolheu os ombros. Tinha a esperança que ninguém soubesse disso, mas pelo jeito a escola toda descobrira que virara um aleijado.

- Slughorn está fazendo a poção. Ou seja, uns quinze dias.

- Minha mãe faria mais rápido. – disse Rose. – Aliás, seu pai está tentando apressar as coisas. Foi ele que trouxe o médico do Saint Mungus.

- Meu pai está no castelo? – as coisas estavam começando a ficar assustadoras – Que diabos aconteceu?

- McGonagall quer tirar James do time. – disse Scorpio – O que ele fez foi… foi horrível! Até os Sonserinos que te odeiam acham isso.

- Um balaço na minha direção, grande novidade.

- Balaço? Não, Al. – disse Rose – Um balaço não ia chegar tão rápido até você. Foi ele mesmo, o próprio James, com o bastão. Só com outra Firebolt 5 pra te alcançar. Ele quem bateu na sua cabeça enquanto você voava em direção ao chão. Sua coluna dobrou em duas quando caiu, e você só não morreu por segundos! McGonagall te salvou imediatamente e te levaram pra fora dos domínios de Hogwarts pra te aparatarem até o Saint. Mungus. Só te trouxeram de volta há cinco dias, quando estava estável.

Isso significava que, enquanto Albus sonhava com um Basilisco, levavam seu corpo inerte de um lado pro outro, há pelo menos vinte dias.

Era absurdo demais pra ser real.

- McGonagall conversou com seu pai assim que ele chegou. – revelou Scorpio – Não sabemos o que ele disse, mas seu irmão ficou preocupado. Depois Minerva disse que ia falar com vocês dois quando estivesse melhor.

- Com nós dois? Por que? Eu não o mandei pra ala hospitalar!

Os dois deram de ombros, sem nenhuma resposta.

- E o James? – perguntou Albus.

- Ele se recusa a te pedir desculpas. Dizem que discutiu com seu pai.

Albus sentiu um amargor em seu coração. Gostava do irmão, gostava mesmo. Até antes de Hogwarts, a rivalidade era saudável. Mas parece que agora, se tivesse morrido, o irmão ainda não se arrependeria do que fez. Isso doía mais que qualquer coisa.

**Prévia do próximo cap: **

**- O que eu te fiz? – Albus sentia o peito arder de raiva.**

**- Sonserino. – James fez questão de demonstrar nojo ao dizer isso. – Comensal.**

**Neville, que o guiava, o parou e segurou seu braço, para olhar-lhe nos olhos.**

**- Repita isso e seu pai vai saber.**

**- Que saiba então. Já que está cego e não vê o filho que tem. – olhou para Albus com desprezo – Diga a ele, e se esquecer, o lembre.**


	9. Menos 20 pontos

**Ok, problema dos nomes: Eu só usei Albus porque acho Alvo meio zuado. E James porque James Sirius é melhor do que Thiago Sirius. De qualquer forma, é meio tarde pra mudar tudo, então ficamos com Scorpio, Albus, Carlinhos, e todo o resto.**

**O capítulo é pequeno e simples, mas espero que gostem.**

**Cap. 9 – Menos 20 pontos**

McGonagall enfeitiçou uma cadeira para que esta flutuasse delicadamente até sua sala, quando soube que Albus estava acordado. Assim, o garoto cujas pernas pendiam moles, balançando com o flutuar do assento, foi levado até a diretoria mais uma vez.

No caminho, encontrou James, andando irritado, sendo levado por Neville Longbotton, quase arrastado. Tentou olhar em seus olhos, mas ele os desviara.

- Por que fez isso, James? – perguntou Albus, baixo, enquanto iam lado a lado até a diretoria.

- Não se faça de inocente, Snape! – irritou-se James.

- O que eu te fiz? – Albus sentia o peito arder de raiva.

- Sonserino. – James fez questão de demonstrar nojo ao dizer isso. – Comensal.

Neville, que o guiava, o parou e segurou seu braço, para olhar-lhe nos olhos.

- Repita isso e seu pai vai saber.

- Que saiba então. Já que está cego e não vê o filho que tem. – olhou para Albus com desprezo – Diga a ele, e se esquecer, o lembre.

Chegaram finalmente à diretoria, e Neville precisou ajudar Albus com a cadeira pra que subissem pela escada circular. O professor de Herbologia logo deixou a sala. Agora os irmãos estavam sozinhos. McGonagall não estava ali.

- James, eu quero saber o que eu te fiz. Por que me odeia tanto?

O garoto o ignorou completamente. Começou a andar, nervoso, pela sala. Então começou a abrir armários, quase desesperado.

- O que está procurando?

Novamente ignorado, Albus o viu abrir o compartimento da penseira. Ao lado havia um grande armário com diversas gavetas, cada qual com um nome de diretor de Hogwarts. Parecendo ter encontrado o que queria, James abriu a que estava escrito 'Minerva McGonagall'. Porém foi lançado dois metros pra trás, quase atingindo a cadeira onde Albus estava.

- Parece que fama não é tudo. – disse o quadro de Snape, com os braços cruzados, assustando ambos.

- Muita tolice da sua parte imaginar que as memórias dos diretores de Hogwarts estariam disponíveis para tão vão motivo, jovem. – disse o quadro de Dumbledore.

As memórias dos diretores? Cada uma delas? Albus olhou o armário, levemente fascinado, mas incapaz demais de ir até lá.

James se levantou e encarou o quadro de Snape com profunda raiva. O quadro parecia encará-lo ainda menos contente.

- McGonagall e somente McGonagall passaria por um feitiço de reconhecimento. – explicou Dumbledore. – Portanto sugiro que não tente mais uma vez, a menos que queira hematomas piores.

- Pior que o do irmão, no entanto… - murmurou Snape – acho que um feitiço de reconhecimento não seria suficiente.

Albus olhou nos olhos de Snape. O quadro lhe encarou como nunca havia feito antes, como se lhe desse apoio, como se estivesse do seu lado. Era uma sensação indescritível. Mas durou pouco tempo, pois McGonagall entrou na sala como um furacão, claramente irritada. Sentou-se em sua mesa e mandou que James se aproximasse. Com Albus foi apenas necessário fazer com que a cadeira flutuasse até mais perto.

- Senhor James Sirius Potter. O senhor tem apenas uma chance de me dar um bom motivo pra não te expulsar do time de Quadribol. Ou talvez do colégio.

James olhou para o irmão. Os olhos estavam incendiando de raiva.

- Creio que terá de usar seu bom senso, professora. – ele disse, simplesmente.

- Não há como fugir de uma detenção das grandes, senhor Potter. A Grifinória vai perder vinte pontos. Vai permanecer no time, mas se houver mais uma agressão desse nível…

- O quê? – inconformou-se Albus – Se acontecer de novo eu posso morrer!

Minerva o olhou, quase com piedade. Internamente, ele sabia que ela se perguntava por quê Albus acreditava com tanta força que o irmão seria capaz de mata-lo.

- Não vai acontecer de novo, professora. – prometeu James. – Não arriscaria perder meu posto por causa de um Sonserino estúpido.

- Chega, senhor Potter! – bradou McGonagall – A briga de vocês já atingiu níveis absurdos, e eu exijo que isso pare. E vale para ambos!

- Eu nunca fiz nada pra ele! – alegou Albus – Nem sei por que estou aqui!

Albus pensou ter visto James começar a falar, mas o garoto se interrompeu e se afundou na cadeira.

- Não é como se ele fosse ficar assim pra sempre. – deu de ombros.

- Seu irmão poderia ter morrido.

- Mas não morreu. Aqui está ele!

Minerva o encarou com severidade monstra.

- .sados. – disse, pausadamente, encarando James.

Com um movimento da varinha, fez com que a cadeira rumasse para a sala da Sonserina. E enquanto ia flutuando, Albus virou a cabeça a tempo de ver o irmão se inclinar na direção da professora.

- O que disse pro meu pai? – ele perguntou, baixo, tentando não ser ouvido por Albus – O que vocês conversaram?

- Não falarei sobre isso, senhor Potter.

- Eu tenho o dire…

E a cadeira de Albus flutuou para fora, de forma que ele não ouviu mais da conversa.

Lá fora, seu pai o esperava. E tão cedo o viu, correu e o abraçou. A cadeira quase perdeu o equilíbrio, mas continuou rumando para a Sonserina, ainda que Harry tentasse pará-lo.

- Não tem ideia do quanto estou aliviado por estar bem. – disse ele.

- Eu perdi a partida. – disse Albus, finalmente se tocando disso – A segunda vez. Você nunca perdeu.

- Perdi, no terceiro ano, quando…

- Havia dementadores no campo. Isso não conta. – a cadeira continuava se movendo, lentamente.

- Havia algo pior que dementadores no campo dessa vez.

Albus riu.

- Eu queria ganhar dele uma vez que fosse. – confessou.

- Bem, eu não posso te ensinar a se desviar de um bastão, mas creio que McGonagall já foi bem específica com James quanto a isso, então não deve se repetir. Mas usar balaços ainda não é errado, porém bem dolorido.

- E o que posso fazer?

- Espere eu voltar pra casa pra te mandar um presente. E então treine. – ele remexeu nos cabelos de Albus – Mas antes fique bem de novo.

**Prévia do próximo cap.**

**Albus Severus era um garoto extremamente persistente, e agora ele mostrava seu lado Sonserino como nunca. O chapéu seletor não podia estar mais certo. Rose teve certeza de que o primo faria absolutamente qualquer coisa pra vencer cada pequena batalha – até mesmo der domínio sobre a cadeira que o levitava.**


	10. A Lingua das Cobras

**Obrigada pelos reviews.**

**Pesquisei muitas coisas sobre o mundo de HP nesse capítulo. O Herpo que verão aqui, etc. Albus não vai desistir tão cedo das coisas que quer, afinal é um Sonserino.**

**E de qualquer forma, aproveitem enquanto odeiam o James. No capitulo que estou escrevendo, as coisas vão se inverter um pouco.**

**Dica.**

**Cap. 10 – A Lingua das Cobras**

O presente de Albus ao qual Harry se referia foi um tanto quanto estranho.

Após alguns dias desde a partida do pai, ele recebeu uma grande caixa que tremia levemente. Ao abri-la, se deparou com os dois balaços que usavam pra brincar desde a infância. Quase profissionais, eram tão rápidos quanto os de Hogwarts. Ao lado, uma carta.

"Quatro balaços, Al. Consegue se defender disso?"

Albus sorriu e quis ir mostrar a Scorpio, mas ainda não tinha entendido bem o feitiço daquela cadeira. A poção que lhe daria de volta o movimento das pernas ficaria pronta em uma semana, se tudo desse certo, mas por enquanto ele se arriscava a cair a todo momento que se mexia demais. Então como McGonagall preferia não lhe dizer o feitiço que fazia a cadeira ir a qualquer lugar que lhe fosse informado –temendo que o garoto dissesse lugares proibidos de Hogwarts e fosse flutuando sorrateiramente até lá – ele simplesmente se puxava de um lado pro outro, agarrando-se a mobília ou sendo empurrado por Scorpio ou Rose. Humilhante demais pro ego de um Sonserino aceitar.

- Scorpio! Desce aqui!

O garoto saiu de uma das alas de dormitórios masculinos, ainda vestindo o pijama. Era muito cedo e ninguém tinha acordado.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o garoto.

- Meu pai mandou. Pra eu treinar.

O Malfoy se aproximou e sorriu ao constatar que eram dois balaços.

- Talvez estivéssemos treinando errado. – disse Albus – Talvez, ao invés de treinarmos com você me protegendo, deveríamos treinar com você e Thomas Hagiswald mandando balaços em mim, pra que eu aprenda a prestar mais atenção. Assim vou poder fugir do meu irmão. A escola tem quatro balaços disponíveis pra treino, não? Seis balaços!

- Podemos treinar, Al. Podemos até pedir pros outros ficarem de batedores também. Claro, quando melhorar.

Al tinha certeza de que, se fosse colocado sobre a vassoura, seria capaz de voar nela. Mas não em alta velocidade. Não na Firebolt 5. Então não foi idiota de pedir.

- Hey, Scorpio. O que acha de irmos até a Biblioteca achar a porcaria de feitiço que move essa cadeira?

- Por que isso?

- A Câmara Secreta. Nunca quis saber onde é? Eu perguntei pro meu pai, ele não disse. Falou que eu ia me meter em encrencas com certeza. E essa cadeira funciona como um Accio, mas ao contrário.

- Você quer dizer, se você disser 'Disney World' ela vai flutuar até lá?

Albus torceu o rosto.

- Algo assim, Scorpio. – disse, achando meio estúpido o que o amigo dissera.

- Ah. Bem, podemos ir.

- Mas precisamos chamar Rose. Ela pode ajudar.

- Rose? Ah, Al! Eu não aguento mais ficar no mesmo ambiente que ela. Enquanto estava desacordado, ela usou Petrificus Totalus em mim!

- Rose é mais inteligente que nós dois juntos. E conhece a ala permitida da Biblioteca muito mais. Agora me ajude aqui, me empurre até o Salão Principal. A essa hora ela deve estar tomando café.

E Rose estava, realmente, no salão principal, mas não comendo. A julgar pelo copo vazio e alguns farelos de pão, ela havia acordado extremamente cedo, e agora estava estudando.

- Hey Al. – olhou para Scorpio com profundo desprezo – Hey, Scorpio.

- O que está lendo?

Ela levantou a capa do livro, e para a surpresa de Albus, era o mesmo que ele havia pego para ler sobre Dumbledore.

- É interessante, esse aqui. Mas o que está fazendo acordado a essa hora, Al?

- Quero descobrir qual o feitiço que move essa cadeira até onde a mandarmos. – disse – Preciso da sua ajuda, Ro.

- Tem aula daqui uma hora, Al. Não vai dar tempo.

- Ora, vamos! A gente chega a tempo da aula, prometo. Eu não perderia Poções, perderia?

Desde que Slughorn começou a trabalhar numa cura para Albus, havia ficado distante das aulas, e agora quem ensinava era um professor substituto, muito mais novo e perspicaz que o velho Slughorn.

- Ok, vamos. Mas sem entrar na sessão reservada!

Os três levaram dez minutos só pra chegar na biblioteca, tendo que passar pelas escadarias com a cadeira flutuante, o que era razoavelmente difícil, e Albus quase caiu algumas diversas vezes, mas finalmente chegaram. Outra atividade limitada pelas pernas imóveis era pegar livros nas prateleiras mais altas. Com doze anos, Albus era o mais alto dentre os amigos, e era ele quem se esticava pra pegar livros mais altos. Agora os outros dois tinham que usar Vingardium leviosa ou usar as escadas quando estas não estivessem ocupadas.

Após cerca de quarenta minutos procurando, Scorpio estava lendo um livro com uma lista imensa de feitiços similares a flutuação, enquanto Rose folheava um sobre o hospital Saint Mungus. Albus havia acabado de desistir de um e estava se puxando pelas prateleiras procurando por outro.

- Hey, Al, olha o que eu achei! – disse Rose – Há apenas cinquenta anos o mundo bruxo encontrou a solução para fraturas sérias na coluna vertebral. Isso aconteceu graças à descoberta de Albus Dumbledore a respeito dos doze usos para o sangue de dragão. De fato, o sangue de dragão é o ingrediente mais importante para a única poção de reparar completamente a coluna vertebral. No entanto, a poção pode levar semanas para ficar pronta, pois envolve a cozedura do sangue do dragão – uma criatura acostumada com temperaturas muito altas-, o que foi tido como impossível por muitos séculos. Enquanto os pacientes do Saint Mungus esperam pela reanimação de seus membros, é lhes dado uma cadeira que costuma ser brincadeira certa para as crianças, encantada com o feitiço Accioriatus, que os movimenta de um lado para o outro do prédio onde estão, levando-os ao lugar que é indicado, como um Accio reverso. Sua dificuldade em ser utilizado restringe-o aos médicos do hospital, garantindo a segurança dos pacientes.

Albus deu um empurrão em sua cadeira e flutuou velozmente até a mesa onde os amigos estavam, tendo de aparar a batida segurando a borda da mesa. Albus Severus era um garoto extremamente persistente, e agora ele mostrava seu lado Sonserino como nunca. O chapéu não podia estar mais certo. Rose teve certeza de que o primo faria absolutamente qualquer coisa pra vencer cada pequena batalha – até mesmo der domínio sobre a cadeira que o levitava.

- Accioriatus? Ok, mas tem mais alguma coisa a respeito disso?

- Você não ouviu? É muito difícil de ser feito!

- Accioriatus Câmara Secreta! – bradou Albus, porém suspirou quando percebeu que a cadeira não tinha se movido um único centímetro.

- Câmara Secreta? – perguntou Rose – Por que quer ir pra lá?

- Curiosidade. – Albus deu de ombros.

Não havia mal algum em querer ir pra Câmara Secreta nos dias atuais. Não havia nada demais lá desde que o Basilisco foi morto, muitos anos antes, por Harry. Na verdade, Ron havia sugerido que ele e Hermione se casassem lá, uma vez que havia sido sede do primeiro beijo deles. Hermione achou a ideia horrível, mas não disse nada ao então noivo. Casaram-se na Igreja que os pais de Hermione acreditavam e numa cerimônia simples no Salão Principal de Hogwarts. McGonagall cedera o lugar.

- Então por que não disse logo? Al, às vezes você é mais estúpido que o Scorpio.

- Hey! – brigou Scorpio – Está vendo, Al? Depois eu é que começo as coisas!

- Seu pai nunca te contou sobre como ele salvou sua mãe? – perguntou Rose, ignorando Scorpio – Não lembra? Como ele achou o diário de Tom Riddle?

- Estava no banheiro da Murta que Geme. – ele lembrou-se, de repente – Ro, você é brilhante!

- É, mas agora temos aula de poções, portanto o único lugar que vou levar essa sua cadeira é pra aula. – disse a ruiva, pondo as mãos nos ombros do amigo para empurrá-lo. – Além do mais, não ia conseguir entrar lá de qualquer forma. É preciso ser Ofidiglota.

- Tem razão. – suspirou Albus – Nem meu pai conseguiria entrar lá hoje em dia.

Os três rumaram para as masmorras, tão rápido quanto possível, e preparando-se para darem como desculpas para o atraso a cadeira flutuante de Albus.

No meio do caminho, Albus ainda pensava no que Rose havia dito. E enquanto passavam pelo último lance de escadas, uma ideia lhe veio à cabeça.

- Rose, pode me emprestar aquele livro do Dumbledore que você estava lendo?

- Depois da aula, com certeza. – e continuou correndo, empurrando a cadeira flutuante.

Albus não almoçou. Enquanto os amigos iam para o Salão Principal, ele pegou o livro que estava com Rose e pediu que o empurrassem até as masmorras, na sala comunal da Sonserina.

No índice, ele procurou pela parte onde falava sobre a capacidade de Dumbledore de falar com cobras. Procurou pela página e leu, com o dedo seguindo as palavras conforme lia.

"_É de conhecimento público que Dumbledore podia, pelo menos, entender a língua das cobras, mas acredita-se que também a falasse. Sua habilidade como ofidiglota é provinda de notável inteligência, que o bruxo sempre demonstrou ter, desde seus primeiros feitiços ainda criança. Acredita-se ter sido o único bruxo a conseguir aprender essa habilidade tipicamente sanguínea, e tal feito é de ser aclamado ainda que não se tenha conhecimento de nenhum outro bruxo que tenha tentado._

_Não se sabe exatamente como Dumbledore conseguiu aprender esta habilidade, mas é quase certo que tenha lido em demasia os livros de Herpo "O podre", primeiro bruxo Ofidiglota de que se tem notícias, e provável ancestral de Salazar Slytherin, também o primeiro a criar Basilisco e Horcruxes – e eventualmente ser morto por isso, já que sua alma ficou muito instável na terceira divisão._

_Em "A língua das cobras", Herpo descreve como foi sua experiência em aprender a controlar o dom com o qual nascera, e não se sabe muito mais a respeito do livro, já que a maior parte deste foi escrito em língua de cobras, provavelmente porque Herpo não ainda a controlava muito bem."_

Albus acharia realmente muita coincidência que tal livro estivesse em Hogwarts, se não fosse tão inteligente quanto era. Se Dumbledore o lera, _obviamente_ o livro estava em Hogwarts. E, na verdade, forçando a memória, se lembrava de tê-lo visto na sessão reservada. Pensou em usar _Accio_ para busca-lo, mas lembrou-se que os livros da sessão reservada possuem feitiço contra isso. Frustrado, olhou pra si próprio na sala comunal da Sonserina e percebeu que não conseguiria descer até o Salão principal sozinho e amaldiçoou James por ficar sem almoço.

Maldito feitiço de maldita cadeira. Ele não fazia ideia de como movimentar-se, e achava realmente injusto da parte de Minerva não lhe contar como fazia o garoto ir onde queria apenas apontando-lhe a varinha.

…e assim, com um pensamento de raiva contra Minerva, Albus descobriu como fazer o feitiço.

Era óbvio. Óbvio ao ponto de irritá-lo.

Os pacientes no Saint Mungus não era capazes de usar o feitiço. E não eram só crianças que iam parar lá. Na verdade, era capaz de acreditar que a maioria dos que iam pro Saint Mungus com a coluna quebrada eram jogadores de Quadribol. Bruxos plenamente capazes de soltar um feitiço difícil. Por que eles não conseguiam se mover quando estavam em suas cadeiras?

Por que só quem _não está_ sentado nela é capaz de soltar o feitiço.

Albus se empurrou com força até o dormitório, onde Montague, um garoto que havia competido com ele pela posição de apanhador, estava comendo chocolates que roubara de uma garota da Lufa-lufa.

- Montague, aponte pra mim e diga "Accioriatus Salão Principal".

O garoto, que tinha chocolate até as bochechas, terminou de mastigar os dois bombons que havia colocado na boca de uma vez.

- Por que?

- Porque eu to pedindo!

O garoto deu de ombros, limpou a garganta e apontou para Albus.

- Accioriatus Salão Principal.

A cadeira tremeu e Albus achou que ia cair, mas logo parou, virou, e começou a flutuar lentamente, passando pela entrada e descendo as escadarias, balançando menos do que quando era empurrado. Albus sorriu imensamente quando finalmente chegou ao salão principal.

Os amigos se aproximaram, achando estranho que o garoto tenha chegado até lá.

- Al? Como conseguiu vir até aqui?

- Accioriatus só pode ser feito por quem não está na cadeira! – disse, feliz.

- É, faz sentido. – Admitiu Rose – Mas agora você já sabe onde é a Câmara Secreta, não tem mais utilidade.

- Tem razão. – disse Albus, porém não menos feliz. – Rose, você tem aula de Transfiguração agora, não é?

- Sim, e devo ir, caso contrário vou me atrasar. Até mais tarde, Al. – olhou para Scorpio – Até qualquer hora, Scorpio.

Scorpio tremeu o corpo todo quando a garota foi embora.

- Cara, ela me dá calafrios, estou te falando!

- Scorpio, aponte pra mim e diga 'Accioriatus A língua das cobras'.

- Heim?

- Anda, vai. E me segue.

Confuso, o garoto fez o que o amigo mandara. Os dois rumaram para a biblioteca, como Albus previra, e a cadeira parou ante a porta da sessão reservada.

- Como eu imaginei. Ainda está aqui. Mas o feitiço não vai me deixar entrar na sessão reservada. Scorpio, entre aí e pegue o livro que está na última estante, na prateleira de artes negras.

- Por que você quer isso, Al? – perguntou o garoto, enquanto se esticava pra pegar o livro.

- Entrar na câmara secreta. Seria ótimo, não seria?

- Acho que sim. – respondeu o menino, em dúvida. – Mas como esse livro vai ajudar?

Albus pegou o livro e o abriu. Ficou espantado de ver que estava inteiro rabiscado com notas em quase todas as palavras em língua de cobra. As traduções. Provavelmente Dumbledore havia lido aquilo e estudado, e como treino traduzia as frases.

- Vamos ver se vai ajudar mesmo ou não.

**Prévia do cap. 11**

**Abrir a câmara fora fácil. O fez tão logo aprendeu as primeiras palavras naquela língua. Scorpio e Rose entraram com ele, alegremente. Iam visitar o lugar com frequência. Mas Albus tinha sempre que estar junto, e nos últimos tempos ele havia desistido de entrar lá. Pelo menos na frente dos amigos. Queria que eles perdessem o interesse, porque logo ia se tornar perigoso demais que entrassem lá.**


	11. Bad Influence

**People, mil perdões pela demora. Espero que alguém ainda leia isso. Desculpa mesmo.**

**Cap. 11 – ****Bad influence**

8 meses depois.

Albus conhecia cada pedra daquele caminho. O chão úmido, as cabeças de cobras saindo da água. O cheiro de mofo incrustrado nas paredes. O leve ressoar da água andando pelas tubulações como cobras sem começo ou fim. Uma goteira aqui e ali. Os passos na pedra bruta eram arrastados e pouco cautelosos. Aquele lugar virara sua casa, quase sem querer. O rosto enorme de pedra ao fim da câmara parecia encará-lo com uma sabedoria medonha, mas Albus aprendera a ignorar.

Há cinco meses, Albus havia sido capaz de aprender uma boa parte da língua das cobras, e hoje em dia quase a dominava. Sua dedicação resultou em queda na maior parte das notas, mas estava convicto de que conseguiria ser um Ofidiglota. E conseguiu.

Abrir a câmara fora fácil. O fez tão logo aprendeu as primeiras palavras naquela língua. Scorpio e Rose entraram com ele, alegremente. Iam visitar o lugar com frequência. Mas Albus tinha sempre que estar junto, e nos últimos tempos ele havia desistido de entrar lá. Pelo menos na frente dos amigos. Queria que eles perdessem o interesse, porque logo ia se tornar perigoso demais que entrassem lá.

Atravessou o corredor entre as cabeças de cobras até muito perto de onde sua mãe estava caída quando seu pai a salvou, mas não tinha como ele saber disso. No chão havia uma caixa pequena, com uma fechadura enfeitiçada. Abriu-a e teve de segurar o sapo que lá havia, para que este não saltasse e continuasse sobre o ovo de galinha.

" Ainda não chocou…" pensou Albus, frustrado. Então jogou algumas moscas mortas lá dentro e fechou a caixa mais uma vez, que tinha vários furos pro animal respirar.

Albus pretendia contar a Scorpio e Rose sobre o que estava fazendo. Mas queria pensar no que realmente faria depois que saísse de Hogwarts. Onde ia levar aquela cobra. Ou se ia acabar deixando-a lá pra que seus filhos a controlassem. Não sabia bem o que queria com ela.

Naquela tarde, Albus voltou para o dormitório da Sonserina a tempo de continuar estudando pras últimas provas. Lá, Philipo Grinch estava infernizando algum aluno do primeiro ano. O garoto era o monitor da Sonserina, admirado por ter sempre boas notas, mas conhecido por sua raiva contra nascidos trouxas ou mestiços. Era estranho, porque sua namorada era uma mestiça da Corvinal, mas com os alunos Sonserinos que não eram sangue puro, ele costumava agir como um babaca.

Albus sentou-se em sua cama, tentando ignorar que o colega de casa havia petrificado o novato. A essa altura do ano, ninguém era um iniciante mais. Albus mesmo era plenamente capaz de se defender daqueles feitiços no fim do primeiro ano, então não podia sentir pena.

- Vaaamos, novato! – dizia Philipo – Não aprendeu nada nas aulas de defesa contra as artes das trevas?

O garoto soltou um guincho e seus olhos lacrimejaram.

- Solta ele, Philipo, não tem graça. – disse Albus, sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

- Não, ele é um sangue ruim qualquer, precisa ser ensinado sobre seu lugar.

Albus inflou. O sangue correu quente em suas veias, e a raiva o fez se levantar de imediato e apontar a varinha no colega do quinto ano.

- Nunca mais repita isso! – bradou Albus, atraindo a atenção de todos, incluindo de Scorpio. Havia pessoas demais que amava que eram mestiças ou nascidas trouxas pra que aceitasse esse tipo de palavreado.

- Sangue ruim? – o garoto riu.

- Estúpido! – disse Albus – O meu sangue é exatamente igual o seu. O sangue dele – e apontou para o jovem que ainda chorava no chão – também. O sangue de todo mundo aqui é vermelho igual, e se nos cortarmos ele vai sair em igual proporção. Não tem diferença nenhuma entre nascidos trouxas, mestiços, descendentes de mestiços ou puro-sangues! Liste agora os maiores bruxos que esse mundo já conheceu, e eu direi que mais da metade não eram puro-sangue! Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, e mesmo Lord Voldemort. Todos eles mestiços! Hermione Granger, nascida-trouxa!

- Você realmente me coloca no mesmo degrau que os demais Sonserinos estúpidos que apenas prezam o sangue puro por uma ideologia sem o menor fundamento, tal como Voldemort. Se o Lord das Trevas tivesse realmente ido adiante com sua ideia ridícula de afastar do mundo bruxo todos os que não eram puro-sangue, nós teríamos sido extintos. – disse Philipo, muito sério, esquecendo-se do novato no chão – Não é essa a ideologia a respeito dos não puros. A ideia é muito mais simples do que parece.

- Diga-me então, garoto que namora uma mestiça. – provocou Albus.

- Acha estranho que eu namore uma mestiça, não é? Pois vai entender. Pense da seguinte forma: Um casal de trouxas. Qual a chance de nascer uma criança bruxa?

- Existem muitos nascidos trouxas por aí. – disse Albus.

- Muitos nesse colégio, porque _todos_ que nascem vêm pra cá. Mas e lá fora? Quantas milhões de crianças nascem de pais trouxas todos os dias e quantas são bruxas? Uma em mil? Uma em um milhão?

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Um casal de bruxos tem perto de cem por cento de chance de ter uma criança bruxa. Um casal formado por um bruxo e uma trouxa tem cinquenta por cento de chance de ter um filho bruxo. Digamos que eles só tenham um filho e ele seja trouxa. Se ele se casar com outra trouxa, a chance de nascer um bruxo cai pra quanto? Dez por cento?

- Aonde quer chegar com essas porcentagens?

- Os que defendem os trouxas e suas miscigenações com os bruxos dizem que se não tivéssemos nos casado com trouxas, teríamos sido extintos. Mas isso é verdade apenas se os que nascem dessas uniões não continuarem se casando com trouxas. Caso contrário, uma hora a linhagem perde todo o sangue mágico.

Albus calou-se, porque tudo aquilo fazia sentido o suficiente pra ele. Foi Scorpio quem se levantou.

- Nada disso justifica o modo como você trata os que não têm sangue-puro.

- Eles têm que saber que devem se casar com bruxos puros. – disse Philipo – Assim como minha adorável namorada. Eles têm que saber que são inferiores, e por isso devem lutar pra se igualar. Se todos os tratarem bem, se verão no direito de se casar com trouxas, e assim destruir a linhagem de bruxos.

- E quando um bruxo se casa com um nascido trouxa ou um mestiço, não é ajudar a destruição da linhagem? – provocou Albus, invertendo os lados.

- Eu chamo de boa ação. – respondeu Philipo, erguendo o queixo – E tais pais devem ter filhos e saber lhes ensinar que devem se casar com bruxos ou repetir a boa ação e casar com mestiços ou nascidos trouxas. Mas nunca. Nunca casar com trouxas.

Naquela lógica, a existência dos trouxas era facilmente anulada num futuro próximo.

Albus pensou mais naquilo do que gostaria.

**Prévia do próximo cap.**

**- **_**Eu, Albus Severus Potter sou seu mestre. – **_**a cobra ergueu a cabeça em sua direção, apesar dos seus olhos ainda estarem fechados – **_**E serei eu aquele para o qual dirigirá o primeiro olhar.**_


	12. Wrong Potion

**Sorry pela demora again, people.**

**Cap. 12 – Wrong potion**

Mais uma semana de espera e Albus achou que estava na hora de voltar à câmara secreta e checar se o ovo havia eclodido.

De manhã, antes que Scorpio acordasse, ele se levantou e se vestiu. Ninguém estava acordado, não era nem seis da manhã, e o café começava às sete.

Atravessou a gelada sala comunal e se viu nas masmorras. Passou por onde antes era a sala de Snape e chegou às escadas. O banheiro da Murta ficava no primeiro andar. E quanto passava pelo segundo andar, Al pensou ter ouvindo alguém o seguindo. Olhou para trás e não viu ninguém. Seguiu caminho até o banheiro feminino que até hoje ninguém usava.

A Murta estava sentada em uma das portas quando chegou, chorando.

- Ahhh... – ela soltou um gemido agudo ao vê-lo – Veio falar com a Murta? Claro que não, ninguém fala com a Murta, não é? Veio entrar na _câmara! _ – ela gritou.

- Shhh! – ele pediu silêncio e então se aproximou da pia com o símbolo de uma cobra – _Abra. –_ Ele ordenou, na língua das cobras. Deu um passo pra trás quando a passagem se abriu.

Deixou-se cair pelo buraco com tranquilidade. Havia colocado um grande amontoado de almofadas pra proteger sua queda. Então atravessou o lugar todo até o grande salão com as cabeças de cobras saindo da água. Ao fim dele, chegou à caixa fechada magicamente. Ao abri-la, uma boa surpresa. No lugar do ovo e do sapo, uma cobra de olhos fechados por uma camada fina de pele (já que cobras não têm pálpebras) e muito sangue repousava lá dentro.

Albus sorriu e ajoelhou-se ao lado da caixa. Sabia o que precisava fazer em seguida, e só quando pensou nisso é que temeu. Ia doer? A cobra havia devorado o grande sapo sem problemas, mesmo sendo recém nascida. Olhando bem, a cabeça era mais cumprida do que a de uma cobra normal. Era exatamente como um Basilisco em miniatura.

Albus afastou a manga das vestes de Hogwarts e colocou seu braço à frente da cobra. Achou que teria de abrir sua mandíbula para que o mordesse, mas quase caiu pra trás quando o Basilisco prontamente o mordeu, num bote extremamente rápido e faminto. Completamente cego, o animal recuou, e Albus não soube por quê, mas agradeceu imensamente, já que a dor fora nauseante.

Respirou fundo e sentou-se.

- _Eu, Albus Severus Potter sou seu mestre. – _a cobra ergueu a cabeça em sua direção, apesar dos seus olhos ainda estarem fechados – _E serei eu aquele para o qual dirigirá o primeiro olhar._

O Basilisco ficou parado. Sua língua entrando e saindo da boca, imóvel na direção de Albus. Então recuou e entrou na caixa novamente. Virara sua casa? Albus sorriu, satisfeito, e fechou a caixa. Parece que ia precisar levar comida para ele em breve.

Olhou o ferimento no braço. Estava feio, muito fundo. Os dentes chegaram a até metade da largura do membro, e o sangue escorria farto.

Ajoelhou-se perto da água e o lavou, então enrolou a gravata no braço para estancar o sangue. Escondeu debaixo das vestes e saiu da sala.

Em uma semana o Basilisco ia abrir os olhos, e ele _precisava_ estar lá. Caso contrário, se chegasse e os olhos já estivessem abertos, seria morto instantaneamente.

Mas por hora, precisava ir até a ala Hospitalar. Estava começando a ficar tonto pelo sangue.

A mulher da ala Hospitalar não era do tipo que fazia perguntas. Albus sabia disso já que ela não fazia ideia do que tinha acontecido a ele quando fora parar lá por quebrar a coluna. Também não devia perguntar se aparecesse com dois furos no braço. E se perguntasse, não havia veneno nenhum pra que ela duvidasse que fora algum feitiço qualquer mal sucedido.

- Por Merlin! – ela exclamou – Isso está horrível, querido, horrível. Venha, vou lhe dar uma poção para a dor, venha, venha. – ela a deitou numa das camas e lhe entregou um copo – Isso deve dar um sono. Vai dormir um pouquinho, mas quando acordar estará melhor.

Albus não reclamou. Não podia discutir como havia se machucado se estivesse dormindo. Achou ruim que não podia avisar Scorpio e Rose.

- Senhora? Poderia avisar meus amigos que estou aqui? Scorpio Malfoy e Rose Weasley.

- Claro, claro, agora beba, meu jovem.

Albus olhou para a caneca. Achava tê-la visto vermelho carmim, mas agora estava verde grama. Sentiu o cheiro, e só com ele sentiu sono. Bebeu até o fim e caiu dormindo.

Quando Albus acordou, teve aquela familiar sensação de estar dormindo há tempo demais. O estômago deu uma cambalhota ao pensar que talvez dormira por um período maior do que imaginava.

Ergueu o tronco e instintivamente tentou mover as pernas. Talvez pelo último trauma de acordar na Ala Hospitalar paralítico. Mas estavam se mexendo normalmente, exceto pela fatiga de não mover os membros por muito tempo.

A mulher da Ala Hospitalar se aproximou, com seu jeito eterno de estar preocupada demais. Albus estava começando a achar aquilo irritante.

- Querido, peço mil desculpas! Mil desculpas, mesmo!

Albus olhou para o braço antes machucado, e percebeu que estava com duas cicatrizes feias no lugar dos furos.

- Por que? – ele perguntou, nervoso.

- Nunca errei, não imagino como posso ter… ah, querido, mas está tudo bem, falei com Minerva e ela é muito boa, muito boa, consegui adiar todas as suas provas dessa semana. A culpa foi minha, devo ter… - seu olhar ficou perdido um tempo, e Albus tinha certeza de que ela estava se culpando por algo que tinha certeza não ter feito – devo ter trocado os frascos.

- Trocado? Como assim? O que eu tomei?

- A poção que uso pra acalmar os que foram amaldiçoados com Dementia.

- E isso significa…

- Você dormiu por uma semana. – ela disse, com as mãos ossudas presas uma na outra. – A poção pra dor ia fazer você dormir por três horas, no máximo. Não compreendo como posso ter errado, são cores muito diferentes, muito.

Albus pensou em perguntar se a cor da poção que devia ter tomado era vermelho carmim, como achou ter visto, mas a ideia de que o Basilisco já havia aberto os olhos fez com que todas as palavras fossem engolidas e mal digeridas, já que suas entranhas pareceram virar líquido quando o pensamento lhe ocorreu.

- Tudo bem, preciso ir. – ele tirou o lençol que o cobria e desceu da cama, pondo-se a correr em seguida, ziguezagueando e lutando pra que os músculos da perna voltassem ao normal.

Ele correra desesperadamente, mas no meio do caminho diminuiu a velocidade e pôs-se a andar, quase querendo voltar.

E se o animal já estivesse de olhos abertos?

E se ele morresse ali, na câmara secreta, vítima do Basilisco que ele mesmo criara. Um animal pequeno e recém nascido, enquanto seu pai havia matado um daqueles que tinha mais de novecentos anos, sozinho.

A ideia lhe deu um calafrio que percorreu toda a espinha.

Quis deixar pra lá e nunca mais entrar na câmara. Se nunca mais a abrisse, talvez…

Mas aí a cobra ficaria sem um mestre, e com aquele tamanho poderia se enfiar em qualquer cano da escola e fazer uma matança.

Albus tremeu e amaldiçoou a mulher da Ala Hospitalar por ter confundido os frascos.

Se é que tinha confundido.

Mas não havia ninguém no lugar então não tem como alguém ter trocado as poções. Então fora um erro dela mesmo, e merecia sua raiva.

Voltou a correr. Se o Basilisco estivesse com os olhos abertos, Albus teria que mata-lo. Apertou a varinha debaixo das vestes quando pensou nisso. Ele ainda devia estar dentro da caixa, o que facilitaria. Mas se os olhos estavam abertos, o veneno já existia. E mesmo se a enfrentasse de olhos fechados, abrir a caixa podia significar uma morta rápida, porém dolorosa. Ele não hesitaria em atacar Albus. Hagrid dissera que se a primeira coisa que a cobra visse não fosse o bruxo que mordeu antes do veneno existir, ele se tornaria seu alvo até que o matasse.

Albus suava frio. O estômago rodopiou quando abriu a passagem para a câmara, e seus passos nunca foram tão cautelosos lá dentro. Temeu que a cobra tivesse escapado.

Engoliu em seco quando chegou à câmara com as cabeças de cobras. Viu_, _de longe, a caixa caída, partida em dois.

Ela _havia_ escapado.

- _Eu, Albus Severus Potter, ordeno que apareça ao seu mestre._ – ele disse, em língua de cobra, tentando se lembrar como se falava 'ordeno'.

Ouviu o chiado agoniante da cobra rastejando em sua direção, mas completamente branco de medo de procurar por ela ao seu redor.

Desejou profundamente que ela não estivesse realmente com os olhos abertos. O medo que sentia era tão desesperador que chegava a lhe dar ânsia. Com certeza uma criatura daquelas lhe traria muitos benefícios.

Deu um pulo e se afastou quando sentiu a respiração dela em seu calcanhar. Fechou os olhos e estendeu a varinha. Não sabia o que fazer. Estava completamente cego. Não fazia ideia de onde ela estava. Completamente indefeso, uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, e ele desejou nunca ter feito aquilo.

Num momento de desespero, ele decidiu que aquele comportamento não ia lhe ajudar em nada. Respirou fundo e pensou.

"Se eu senti a respiração dela em meu calcanhar, ela teve chance de me matar. Muitas. Se não o fez, é porque…" ele abriu os olhos, um de cada vez, lentamente. A cobra estava parada, com parte do corpo erguido em sua direção, aparentemente esperando por ordens.

Mas seus olhos estavam fechados.

Albus sentiu uma tonelada sair de cima de sua cabeça. Respirou profundamente. A adrenalina ainda correndo no sangue, a sensação de alivio. Tudo isso era inexplicável.

Começou a rir quando deu por si. Abaixou-se e passou a mão na cabeça do Basilisco. Ele havia crescido e agora certamente não caberia mais na caixa.

Albus não foi capaz de sair daquela câmara o dia todo. Ficou sentado observando a cobra ziguezaguear por aí. Tinha que ser hoje, tinha que abrir os olhos. E por seis horas, Albus aguardou, contando que os amigos achavam que ainda dormia na Ala Hospitalar.

Era por volta de meia noite e meia quando ele começou a se preocupar de verdade. Alguém ia atrás dele. Alguém devia estar sentindo sua falta. Iam começar a procura-lo, se já não o estivessem fazendo.

Chamou pela cobra e ficou olhando na direção dos olhos fechados. Ficou assim vinte minutos até que ela começasse a abri-los lentamente.

O coração de Albus palpitou. Os olhos amarelos o encararam com frieza. O Basilisco o encarou alguns segundos antes de dar uma volta em torno de si mesmo e repousar a cabeça em sua perna.

Agora era, definitivamente, seu mestre.

Albus saiu da câmara apressado e foi direto para as masmorras. Não devia estar vagando pelo castelo a uma hora dessas. Tentou não fazer barulho, principalmente quando viu o inspetor passando pelas escadas logo abaixo das que estava.

Lentamente, Albus as subiu, pedindo internamente às escadas para que não mudassem agora. Caso contrário seria pego.

Foi então que sentiu algo em seu ombro e se desequilibrou. No susto, tentou evitar de cair e foi para o lado do corrimão. As costas dobraram e as pernas foram pro ar. Ele passou por cima do corrimão de pedra e ficou pendurado do lado de fora da escada, a quinze metros do chão mais próximo.

Não queria gritar por ajuda. Não queria fazer barulho. Queria apenas içar-se sozinho e continuar caminho. Mas não era capaz.

- Socorro! – gritou Albus – Socorro!

O inspetor olhou para cima e prontamente apontou sua varinha a Albus, salvando-o. Apenas para leva-lo a Minerva logo em seguida.

Não se lembrava de tê-la visto tão irritada. Vestia uma capa escura por cima do que Albus imaginou serem vestes de dormir. Os olhos fundos indicavam que fora interrompida no sono. Os quadros também estavam todos dormindo, apesar de ter tido a impressão de ver o de Snape o espiando.

- Quero que diga _agora_ onde estava, senhor Potter. Não tenho tempo pra desculpas.

- Quando acordei na Ala Hospitalar, achei que já era capaz de sair. – ele inventou – E fui embora, procurar por Scorpio e Rose lá fora. Mas acabei pegando no sono. A poção ainda estava forte. Sinto muito, professora.

- Nós procuramos pelo senhor por todo o castelo! E quer me convencer de que estava dormindo e não foi encontrado? Seu irmão apareceu desesperado dizendo que tinha morrido, e o senhor estava dormindo?

- Meu irmão? – Albus deu uma risada de escárnio – Ele _gostaria_ que eu tivesse morrido. Eu estava dormindo na passagem pra Casa dos Gritos. – disse Albus, lembrando-se das histórias do pai – Por isso não me encontraram.

- E o que o leva a crer que aquilo é um lugar seguro?

- Meu pai e meu avô costumavam ir lá. Por que não eu?

Minerva engoliu a fala e olhou para o quadro de Dumbledore, disfarçadamente. A pintura dormia num canto. Então ela voltou os olhos à Albus.

- Que isso não se repita, ou vou ter que lhe dar uma detenção.

- Não se repetirá, professora.

No dia seguinte, Albus ficou surpreso de ver o irmão o encarando da mesa da Grifinória, durante o café da manhã. Quando passou por ele, não foi capaz de ficar quieto.

- Achou que eu tivesse morrido, James?

- Talvez você devesse ter morrido. – ele respondeu, seguindo caminho e o ignorando.

**Prévia do próximo cap:**

**Albus percebeu que o pai estava falando ao telefone, e achou isso particularmente estranho. O aparelho estava lá, mas nunca havia sido usado. Ou pelo menos não se lembrava de ver os pais usando-o. Na verdade, Albus não fazia ideia de como fazer uma ligação, e tinha certeza de que sua mãe também não.**

**Quando Harry desligou, aproximou-se de Ginny com um sorriso estranho no rosto. A mulher o encarou, perguntando-lhe o que acontecera, apenas com o olhar.**

**- Era o Duda. Adivinha quem recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts?**


	13. Importa?

**Pessoas, eu não fazia ideia que ainda tinha alguém interessado nessa fic. Sério. Vou continuar postando. Eu já tinha até desistido dela. Mil perdões.**

**Cap 13 – Importa?**

Naquelas férias, Lily Luna estava extasiada e passara dias na frente da janela, esperando sua coruja com a carta de Hogwarts chegar.

James a seguia por todos os lados, deixando claro que ela devia ir pra Grifinória, e que Sonserinos eram maus. Albus se limitava a não se importar. Nem quanto olhava o brilhante troféu de Quadribol que o garoto colocara junto aos demais da mãe e do pai. Aquilo lhe causava raiva, mas não inveja, porque sabia que havia sido roubado. Se não tivesse sido atingido por James, teria pego o pomo, teria vencido a Grifinória.

Mas as mãos de Albus tremiam de expectativa em jogar de novo.

Havia treinado muito durante as aulas. Seis balaços, seis batedores, todos contra ele. Podia se desviar de qualquer coisa. Até de James, tinha certeza. Precisava ter certeza.

No dia que a carta de Lily chegou, junto à carta de materiais para serem comprados para James e Albus, a garota saíra pulando pela casa com a carta na mão, em êxtase.

- Papai! Chegou, chegou! – ela gritava, descendo as escadas – Mamãe! Vamos comprar minhas coisas, vamos! – ela puxou Albus pela camiseta – Pegue o pó de flu, Al, vamos pro Beco Diagonal!

James também desceu as escadas, lentamente, enquanto lia a carta em mãos. Ia pro quinto ano, e a quantidade de livros quase dobrara, para estudar para os NOMs.

- Não preciso de metade disso. – ele deu de ombros – Vou prestar só cinco NIEMs. Só o suficiente pra virar Auror.

Ginny havia pego a carta de Lily, sorridente, e não ouviu o que o filho dissera.

- Vamos comprar sua Firebolt 5 hoje, querida. – ela sorriu e passou a mão no cabelo ruivo da menina – E sua varinha.

Albus percebeu que o pai estava falando ao telefone, e achou isso particularmente estranho. O aparelho estava lá, mas nunca havia sido usado. Ou pelo menos não se lembrava de ver os pais usando-o. Na verdade, Albus não fazia ideia de como fazer uma ligação, e tinha certeza de que sua mãe também não.

Quando Harry desligou, aproximou-se de Ginny com um sorriso estranho no rosto. A mulher o encarou, perguntando-lhe o que acontecera, apenas com o olhar.

- Era o Duda. Adivinha quem recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts?

Ginny assustou-se, mas então pôs-se a rir. Harry a acompanhou. Os filhos ficaram sem entender.

- Pedi que nos encontrassem em frente o Caldeirão Furado. Ele quer ajuda com as compras. – disse Harry. – Vamos então?

As crianças ignoraram o quão perdidas estavam até então e se animaram pra ir às compras.

Em frente o Caldeirão Furado estava Duda Dursley, agora um homem com aparência um tanto melhor que o pai. Os dedos de salsicha não foram herdados, e a dieta a qual o primo passara ainda na época da adolescência lhe garantiu um porte aceitável. A esposa era uma mulher quase tão ossuda quanto Petúnia, mas tinha os cabelos loiros. Junto aos dois estava uma criança, aparentemente mais empolgada que os pais.

Harry se aproximou ainda sorrindo, e apresentou a mulher e os filhos. Notou que o primo impressionou-se pelas três crianças. Não haviam conversado desde o momento em que ele e os pais saíram de casa, deixando Harry lá. Não sabia sequer que Harry havia casado. O número de telefone fora encontrado na lista telefônica.

Duda apresentou a mulher Margarida, e a filha Matilde, constrangido. Uma garotinha que havia herdado os cabelos loiros da mãe, e o rosto bastante magro.

- Então Matilde é uma bruxa. – disse Harry, com o sorriso quase de escárnio no rosto – Parabéns, Duda. Petúnia e Valter já sabem?

Duda constrangeu-se e fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Foi mamãe quem me disse pra te ligar.

- Olá tio Harry. – disse a pequena Matilde, educada demais.

- Olá, Matilde. Está pronta para comprar sua varinha e livros?

Ela empolgou-se e fez que sim, balançando os braços nervosamente. Albus achou particularmente curiosa a forma como a garota agia. Era bizarro, e estava escrito 'trouxa' em cada pedaço de suas vestes. Uma criança criada como não mágica durante onze anos, vivendo o mundo dos trouxas como se nada de magia existisse. Sabia que seu pai havia sido quase assim, exceto por algumas mágicas acidentais eventualmente.

- Vamos rápido. – disse Ginny. – As cartas chegaram todas hoje, significa que o Beco Diagonal vai estar fervendo.

Os oito passaram pela parede de tijolos no fundo do Caldeirão Furado, e Harry não podia deixar de pensar no quão bizarro era andar por ali com Duda ao seu lado. Quis rir quanto o primo quase saiu correndo ao ver uma coruja voando muito perto. E o lugar estava, definitivamente, fervendo.

- Primeiro, Olivaras. – disse Harry, apontando a loja renovada de um neto do antigo vendedor – Pra Matilde e Lily.

- E Hugo. – empolgou-se a garota, apontando a família Weasley entrando com Hugo na loja – Papai, Ron e Hermione estão logo ali!

Duda teve que correr segurando a mão de Matilde e Margarida para acompanhar os Potter. Ainda estava confuso e atordoado com tudo ao redor, mas não podia deixar de achar tudo aquilo bonito, por mais estranho que fosse.

Harry abraçou os amigos e despenteou o cabelo das crianças. Ginny deu um soco amigável no ombro do irmão e cumprimentou Hermione. Então Harry apresentou a família do primo. Albus imediatamente correu até Rose e a abraçou.

- O quê? O porquinho teve uma filha bruxa? – riu Ron.

- Ron! – brigou Hermione.

- Hugo, Lily e Matilde vão pegar suas varinhas agora. – disse Harry, e abriu a porta pra Duda e a família entrarem no Olivaras.

- Se não se importam, Ron e eu vamos atrás dos livros de Hugo e Rose. – Hermione tocou o ombro de Harry – Podem acompanhar Hugo com a escolha da varinha?

- Claro. Se puder comprar em dobro pra Lily e Albus, te pago mais tarde. Daí só falta os de James. – pediu Ginny. – Aliás, James, você podia ir com seus tios e comprar os seus.

O garoto bufou e fez que sim.

- Sem problemas. – disse Hermione, e saiu com Ron e James.

Matilde estava feliz. Duda e a mulher, nem tanto. Mantinham uma expressão estupefata no rosto, jeito de quem mal sabe o que está fazendo ali.

- A varinha escolhe o bruxo. – disse Harry à Duda quando percebeu que o primo estava procurando alguma pra dar logo à filha e sair – Ela tem que testar.

Um rapaz quase tão estranho quando Olivaras surgiu, animado, quando soaram a campainha pra chama-lo.

- Ah! Senhor Potter, grande senhor Potter, mas que prazer, sim, um enorme prazer revê-lo. Mais um Potter vem até minha loja escolher sua varinha, ah, que orgulho, vovô estaria muito feliz, muito feliz.

Internamente, Duda se perguntava curioso em saber o quão 'popular' o primo era entre os amigos. Ele não fazia muita ideia das coisas que haviam se passado no mundo bruxo, ainda que Petúnia pudesse perfeitamente lhe falar como fora perder a irmã para um bruxo maligno. A ideia de que Harry era famoso nem lhe ocorreu pela mente, e com certeza não fazia nem ideia que o primo trabalhava como chefe dos caçadores de bruxos das trevas na Grã Bretanha, atuando no mundo todo.

- Agora é Lily Luna. – disse Harry, orgulhoso, e colocando a mão no ombro da filha – A última, ao que tudo indica. E também a filha do meu primo.

- Vamos ver, vamos ver. – Olivaras puxou algumas caixas de varinhas e colocou sobre a mesa – Seus filhos parecem ter uma preferencia por ébano. Ou deveria dizer, o ébano tem preferencia pelos seus filhos? – ele entregou uma varinha à Lily.

A garota a sacudiu, e a lâmpada dos fundos estourou.

- É, mas não tem o coração como o de Albus. – ele riu – Sem escamas de dragão pra pequena Lily.

Albus sorriu. Ele já tinha relacionado sua varinha à casa para qual fora selecionado. A maioria dos bruxos da Sonserina possuíam escamas, coração ou pelo de dragão no núcleo de suas varinhas.

- Vamos ser fantasiosos então? – Olivaras puxou outra varinha e entregou à menina. Dessa vez, sorriu abertamente, quando a menina fez flores dançarem ao seu redor – Parabéns, temos uma pena de Fênix. A última vendida foi…

- A minha. – disse Harry, sorrindo.

Albus parabenizou a irmã. Com aquilo ele já quase podia adivinhar. Lily ia mesmo pra Grifinória.

- Estou ficando cada vez melhor em achar a varinha dos seus filhos, senhor Potter. Se tiver mais um, prometo que acerto de primeira.

- Eles são todos muito diferentes uns dos outros. Nunca acertaria. – disse Harry. – Agora é a vez de Matilde.

Para a filha de Duda, a escolha demorou pelo menos oito minutos de muitas coisas quebradas. Quando finalmente encontrou a ideal, virou na direção de seu pai pulando de alegria. Duda se encolheu.

- Matilde, seu pai não gosta que apontem varinhas pra ele. – riu Harry – Sei disso melhor que ninguém.

- Desde aquele gigante enorme. – bufou Duda.

- Hagrid. Ele ainda dá aulas lá. Sua filha vai ter aula com ele de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Quase transformou eu mesmo numa criatura mágica. – resmungou Duda, lembrando-se do episódio do rabo de porco.

Quando a família toda saiu da loja de varinhas, Rose e Albus avistaram um garoto loiro, bastante alto, com cabelos desorganizados de forma parecer que fora o vento que o bagunçara. Rosto bonito, olhos profundamente verdes, postura correta. Estava ao lado dos pais e surpreendeu Rose e Albus quando se virou e mostrou ser Scorpio.

- Pai, podemos…? – perguntou Albus, apontando para o amigo.

- Claro, vão. Vou levar Matilde, Hugo e Lily pra comprar os materiais e nos encontramos na loja do seu tio. – mandou Harry.

Os dois enfrentaram a multidão no caminho para chegar até o amigo. Ao vê-los, Scorpio olhou para Draco, pedindo permissão pra falar com eles. Draco fez um leve aceno de cabeça, confirmando, e então olhou para Albus. O que viu não foram os olhos de desprezo que esperava, mas um leve sorriso. Quase assustou-se – e percebeu que Scorpio efetivamente ficou espantado – quando Draco aproximou-se e apertou-lhe a mão.

- Meu filho fala muito de você. – ele disse, e olhou para Rose, não com a mesma gentileza – E também da Weasley. – Fez uma pausa, olhando para o filho – Seria ótimo se pudesse passar as férias de inverno em nossa casa.

Albus sorriu. Conhecer a casa de uma família Sonserina podia ser muito interessante.

- Claro, senhor.

- Bem, vou deixa-los conversar. Scorpio, eu e sua mãe estamos indo comprar seus livros. – após a confirmação de Scorpio, Draco e a esposa partiram.

Sozinhos, Albus foi o primeiro a dar um soco no ombro do amigo.

- Que diabos aconteceu nas férias? Algum acidente com feitiços?

Albus era o mais alto dos três até antes das aulas acabarem. Agora Scorpio havia crescido de repente e se tornado incrivelmente atraente e alto. O amigo riu.

- Não reparei que cresci tanto assim.

Rose corou quando Scorpio olhou para ela.

- Senti saudades dos dois. – disse Scorpio – As férias não foram tão legais quanto as que passei na sua casa, Al.

- Imagine-se ouvindo seu irmão falar que a Grifinória ganhou novamente o troféu das casas e o de Quadribol.

- Mas foi o último de Quadribol, convenhamos. Agora você _vai _vencer.

- Eu vou. – afirmou Albus – Com certeza.

Após vaguearem pelo Beco Diagonal por algum tempo, os três foram para a Loja de George. Lá, Fred II e Roxanne já estavam se divertindo com algumas invenções, com suas novas varinhas. Harry conversava com Ron e Hermione e Matilde tentava livrar o pai de uma espécie de macaco que havia agarrado sua cabeça.

Encontraram também um grupo de meninas da Sonserina que se apressaram em ir falar com Scorpio e Albus. Ou apenas Scorpio, quando perceberam a mudança que a puberdade estava causando no garoto.

Albus se afastou quando percebeu que não era bem vindo e se juntou a Rose na escolha de alguns motivos pra matarem aulas. Exceto que a prima jamais as usaria e Albus não sabia exatamente por que ela sempre comprava, se ia acabar dando para ele.

- Scorpio está fazendo sucesso, não? – disse Rose, pegando algumas vomitilhas.

- Ele cresceu uns quinze centímetros essas férias, não é possível. – disse Albus. – Não, Ro, bombas de bosta são muito óbvias. – disse quando a prima pegou algumas da prateleira.

- Parece estar adorando a atenção que está recebendo. – resmungou Rose. – Típico de um Malfoy.

- Meu irmão faz uso da fama do meu pai desde os onze anos. E ele é um Potter.

Os dois ainda conversavam quando Matilde se aproximou dos dois, tímida, mas ainda feliz demais pra se conter. Albus a achava bastante peculiar, talvez porque suas roupas fossem muito trouxas, e ele nunca tivesse convivido com um trouxa. Ele não conhecia muito bem esse mundo, e morava num tipo de condomínio só com bruxos, o que era raro. E achava muito interessante que ela fosse bruxa, porque a tia-avó de Matilde era Lily, uma bruxa também nascida trouxa. O que, no sangue da família, fazia com que crianças bruxas nascessem eventualmente?

Aparentemente, bruxos não nasciam sem motivo algum de trouxas. A magia estava no sangue, de alguma forma.

- Então, como é essa escola? Hog...hog...

- Hogwarts. – disse Rose – É legal.

- Eu vou aprender feitiços?

- Feitiços, poções, história da magia, trato de criaturas mágicas, herbologia. Vai aprender a andar de vassoura também, e se o fizer bem, pode pertencer ao time de Quadribol da sua casa.

- Vassouras? Achei que isso fosse mito. – os olhos de Matilde brilharam – Quadribol? É tipo futebol em vassouras? E casa? Como assim?

Albus não estava acostumado a explicar o mundo bruxo a pseudo-trouxas. Aliás, essa palavra era mais comumente usada no lugar de sangue-ruins, já que não era pejorativa, mas significava exatamente a mesma coisa.

- Quadribol é o esporte favorito dos bruxos. É difícil explicar, mas você vai acabar assistindo um jogo uma hora ou outra. E quanto às casas… os estudantes de Hogwarts são divididos conforme suas personalidades em quatro casas diferentes. Sonserina, Grifinória, Lufa-lufa e Corvinal.

- Sonserina é para os ambiciosos, - começou Rose – Grifinória para os corajosos, Corvinal para os inteligentes e Lufa-lufa para os mais leais.

- Em que casa vocês estão?

- Sonserina – Albus apontou para si próprio – e Grifinória – e apontou para a prima. – Scorpio também é da Sonserina. Meus pais são da grifinória, e todos os demais da família, a exceção da mãe de Teddy – apontou para Teddy, ao lado de Victoire, ambos já formados, mas acompanhando a família – que é da Lufa-lufa. Mas ela já morreu, há bastante tempo. Então é uma família de Grifinórios.

Matilde estava perdida pois descobrira que muita gente fazia parte daquela família. Ainda tinha muita coisa pra ela descobrir.

- Scorpio é aquele loiro alto? – ela perguntou – Bonito. Acho que quero ir pra Sonserina também.

- Você não vai. – disse Rose, rapidamente – É nascida trouxa e eles não aceitam nascidos trouxas.

- Faz diferença? – os olhos dela quase se entristeceram – Ser nascida-trouxa?

Albus a encarou, pensando na avó que morrera tão corajosamente, e no sangue mágico que se mantinha naquela família, sendo provado pelo nascimento de Matilde. Pensou na tia Hermione, a mais brilhante bruxa de sua época. E olhando nos olhos da menina, sorriu, mais gentilmente do que gostaria, e lhe respondeu:

- Não faz diferença. Não faz diferença nenhuma.

Se Harry tivesse ouvido, teria rido sozinho, já que só ele sabia que naquela hora Albus estava sendo mais Severus do que qualquer outra coisa.

**Muitas pessoas num capítulo extremamente longo. Nem preciso dizer que a Lily vai ter um papel importantíssimo. A Matilde também.**

**Dessa vez eu continuo, guys x.x**


	14. Heróis

**Pessoas, quero deixar um esclarecimento aqui.**

**Essa fic está me matando de arrependimento.**

**Sim, arrependimento.**

**Comecei ela há MUITO tempo, empolgada com o último filme. Dediquei muito tempo a ela. Pesquisei, passei horas lendo a respeito da vida do Snape e de tantos outros personagens, muitos pouco conhecidos, pra que tudo ficasse condizente.**

**Mas de repente, surgiu "Platônico".**

**Platônico é um livro que eu escrevi e será publicado pela editora Novo Século em Julho deste ano. Foi escrito nesse intervalo de tempo entre essa fic e agora. Foi aceito pela editora em questão de 2 dias. Então desde que isso aconteceu, tenho me dedicado ao livro e acabei esquecendo um pouco essa história, que era muito mais complexa do que está agora. Tinha muitas coisas pra acontecer, muitos anos pra se passar. O ponto é: não tenho anotado tudo que ia acontecer, só lembro dos pontos principais. Só que essa fic teve mais reviews do que imaginei e estou me sentindo culpada de abandoná-la. Então se quiserem MESMO ler essa fic até o fim, continuarei postando, mas a partir do capítulo 16 não tenho mais escrito e terei que "recomeçar" a escrevê-la. Ou seja, ela pode perder alguns detalhes, pode saltar anos muito rápido e ir direto pra pontos chave, além de demorar um pouco pra sair. Espero que me perdoem =(**

**Obrigada e aqui vai o capítulo 14.**

**Capítulo 14 - Heróis**

Albus ficou bastante satisfeito ao visitar o Basilisco quando as aulas voltaram. Ele agora estava do tamanho de uma constritora, com cerca de quatro metros e a grossura de um braço forte. A cabeça tinha escamas mais escuras e consistentes, com pontas semelhantes a chifres. Era estranho pensar que aquela criatura era tão perigosa, pois com a companhia de Albus, a cobra havia se tornado um bicho de estimação não muito diferente dos usuais. Como não matava seu mestre com o olhar, era meramente inofensivo ao sonserino, e parecia gostar de brincar. Aprendia rápido e era uma caçadora impressionante. Divertia-se com coelhos selvagens que Albus levava até lá, ainda que fosse capaz de conseguir comida sozinha. Em alguns anos, ele pensava, teria de levar grandes mamíferos se quisesse agradar a criatura.

Enquanto saía do banheiro da Murta, chocou-se contra uma garota, e ambos caíram no chão. Ele se levantou num pulo e espantou-se quando percebeu que a garota era Matilde, vestindo as cores da Lufa-lufa.

- Desculpe, Snape, eu estava apenas indo ao banheiro. – ela disse, após erguer-se com a ajuda dele.

- Ah, você não vai querer usar esse aí. Tem um fantasma bastante irritante. – só então ele percebeu do que ela o havia chamado – Snape? Você por acaso sabe quem é esse homem?

- Desculpe, é como falam de você, achei que gostasse. Devo parar?

Até a Lufa-lufa o chamava de Snape. A Grifinória era normal, mas não fazia ideia de que isso havia se espalhado pelas demais casas. Parecia que só a Sonserina continuava chamando-o de Albus.

- Não me importo, na verdade. Snape foi um grande homem. Severus Snape.

- Ahh! Então é daí que vem o 'Severus'. Bem, eu conversaria mais, mas… - ela trançou as pernas – Quão irritante é o fantasma aí dentro? Não muito, te vi saindo daí…

- Oh, meu irmão jogou minhas coisas lá dentro. – ele levantou uma caixa que usara pra trazer o coelho para o Basilisco, já que era a única coisa que tinha nas mãos – Se precisa tanto, pode usar, mas as pessoas costumam evitar. – essa era sua preocupação que ela estivesse por lá quando fosse entrar na Câmara.

- Vai ser só dessa vez. – ela saiu correndo e entrou no banheiro. Albus achou ter ouvido a Murta gritar, mas não ficou para ouvir.

Toda vez que via Matilde, o pensamento de que ela nascera de pais trouxas lhe vinha à mente. O que lhe intrigava era que a menina nascera de uma família onde já havia uma nascida trouxa antes. O que ele queria era saber mais sobre a família que dera origem a Lily Evans, sua avó. Teria os pais de Lily tido algum bruxo na linhagem? Por parte de pai, de mãe, ou ambos?

Albus parou no pé da escada e não sabia bem pra que lado ia. Scorpio havia feito novas amigas ultimamente, e passava o tempo ocupado com elas. Martha Green, a monitora da Sonserina, o havia chamado para tomar cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, na próxima viagem a Hogsmade, e ficara deveras irritada quando Juliet Mace, a apanhadora da Corvinal e garota bastante requisitada, fizera o mesmo convite. Então Scorpio agora passava a maior parte do tempo sendo paparicado por elas e por outras também, para que o convencessem sobre qual escolher.

Rose havia sumido, e ele não sabia bem o porquê. A via de vez em quando, no Salão Principal, ou nas aulas, mas, em geral, ela preferia ficar com outras garotas da Grifinória, ainda que não estivesse agindo estranho quando perto dele.

Nesse tempo em que pensava no que fazer, ele sentiu vontade de voltar ao Basilisco, mas se interrompeu quando Matilde parou ao seu lado.

- É, a fantasma é bem irritante.

Albus sorriu, impedindo-se de rir.

- Murta pode ser simpática se a tratar bem. – não que ele já tenha conseguido a façanha.

- Ela morreu naquele banheiro? Uma forma muito desagradável de morrer.

- Morreu lá, mas foi indolor. Olhou nos olhos de um Basilisco. – internamente, ele sentiu um certo orgulho de si mesmo.

- O que é um Basilisco?

- Uma cobra muito grande que mata com o olhar.

- E tem um desses por aqui?

- Não mais. – Albus se apressou em dizer – Meu pai matou o que assassinou Murta.

- Seu pai? – os olhos dela aumentaram de tamanho, interessada – Como ele fez isso?

- Ninguém te contou nada sobre Voldemort e toda história da magia não é?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Madame Frida diz que essa parte da História da Magia vem no terceiro ano.

- São coisas que todos sabem. Voldemort, o mais terrível bruxo das trevas que já existiu. – Albus sorriu, e pensou que seria interessante contar a Matilde a história toda como seu pai costumava contar. – Gostaria de ouvir?

- Sim! Seria ótimo.

Albus pensou em todos os nascidos trouxas que pipocavam em Hogwarts todos os anos e no quão perdidos todos eles deviam se sentir ao chegar lá.

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Lily apareceu, correndo e quase tropeçando nos próprios pés, ao lado de Fred II. Os dois riam até ficarem sem ar e pararam ao lado de Albus.

- Al! Não vai querer ir pra aula de Feitiços hoje. – aconselhou Lily.

- Bombas de bosta? – ele perguntou.

- Não pense pequeno. – Fred piscou um olho para ele.

- Pântano encharcado. – Albus ponderou.

- Sempre me espanta. – disse Fred – Um pouco de fumaça verde, lama, escuridão e o doce aroma de animais em decomposição.

- Vai demorar um tempo até limparem tudo. – concordou Lily.

A irmã havia ido pra Grifinória, como previsto. Tal como Fred II. Os dois eram bons amigos, e Lily Luna parecia se divertir com cada peça pregada pelo primo.

- E nem apresenta as amigas, Al? – reclamou Fred, virando-se para Matilde – Prazer, Fred Weasley II, primo do Al.

Al franziu o cenho e desgostou da atenção que Matilde reservou ao primo. Talvez se sentisse bem quando a prima nascida-trouxa lhe olhava com aqueles olhões verdes de curiosidade. Sem Scorpio e Rose, Albus se sentia jogado de lado, e ter a atenção de alguém era bom.

- Matilde Dursley. – ela apertou a mão do ruivo, sorrindo bastante. – Também prima do Al.

- Lily Luna, irmã. – ela balançou a cabeça na direção da menina, sorridente.

- E agora que a família já se apresentou, tenho um assunto pra falar a Matilde. – disse Albus, tocando o braço dela para leva-la embora.

- Que assunto? – perguntou Fred II, cheio de segundas intenções.

- Al vai me contar sobre Voldemort e toda a história da família.

- Isso pode ser interessante. – admitiu Fred II. – Lily, tem algo melhor pra fazer?

- Não.

E assim, ao contra gosto de Albus, foram os quatro até a Biblioteca, porque Albus gostava do lugar, e porque poderia lhe mostrar imagens que foram parar nos livros.

Eles mostraram a ela um livro com ilustrações de Hogwarts destruída após a guerra, e apontaram a todos os nomes de mártires numa espécie de anuário.

- Sirius Black, o padrinho do meu pai. – disse Albus, apontando uma figura de um homem com boa postura – E James Potter, o meu avô. Eles deram o nome do meu irmão.

- Lily Evans, nossa avó. – disse Lily, apontando no anuário – Meu nome veio dela. E de uma amiga da família que ainda vive.

- Fred Weasley. – o garoto apontou o tio no anuário, tão idêntico ao pai – Irmão gêmeo do meu pai, morreu na guerra também. Meu nome veio dele.

- E o seu, Albus? – perguntou Matilde.

- Meu nome veio de dois ex-diretores. – ele apontou a foto dos dois no anuário. Estavam um do lado do outro – Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape.

- O que eles fizeram?

- Albus foi quem guiou meu pai o tempo todo, ensinando, lhe dizendo o que era preciso. E Snape… Snape foi quem enganou Voldemort por tanto tempo. O único capaz de mentir para ele. Ajudou meu pai secretamente. – ele não sabia muito mais do que isso, mas a figura lhe dava um olhar de confiança que não sabia explicar. – Me orgulho muito.

- Eu também me orgulharia. – ela tocou seu ombro, alheia ao fato de que Albus ainda encarava a pequena foto de Snape, perdido – Meus pais não sabem de nada disso. Enquanto seus pais lutavam, os meus… não sei, pra falar a verdade. – ela riu – Mas que engraçado todos vocês com nomes de heróis.

- Heróis. – murmurou Albus, pensativo, deslizando a mão pela página de fotos.

- E quanto ao Quadribol? – Matilde interrompeu seu pensamento, extremamente sorridente. – Disse que eu ia ver um jogo, mas até agora nada.

- Não se preocupe. O primeiro jogo é Sonserina contra Grifinória. – disse Fred II – Sempre uma boa partida.

- Engraçado. – disse Albus – Nunca vi uma do começo ao fim. – disse, relembrando que saíra muito machucado de todas elas.

O fato da primeira partida ser entre Grifinória e Sonserina tornava tudo muito mais perigoso: O time que perdesse, perdia imediatamente a taça, disputando com os demais as outras posições. Segundo lugar, no máximo, mas a taça jamais. A ideia das duas casas rivais se enfrentando eclodia com o fato de que só uma seguiria em frente pra disputar com as demais casas mais fracas o título. Perder na primeira rodada. Era vergonha demais pra qualquer uma das duas.

Albus sabia disso e sabia o que estava em jogo. Com a proximidade da partida, seus nervos se retesavam. Ele abria e fechava a mão seguidas vezes, como se pegando um pomo imaginário.

- Desculpem, Grifinórios. – ele disse, erguendo o punho – Este ano, o troféu de Quadribol será meu.

**Prévia do próximo cap:**

**- Al, achei que devia saber. Seu irmão. E aquele outro. – falava pausadamente, pra respirar, pois havia corrido até lá – Colocaram alguma coisa na bebida do Scorpio.**


End file.
